When I look at you, I see nothing
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: WuFei is used and abused in the worst ways. He tries to be what Treize wants though he's not sure of the other man's feelings.
1. When I look at you, I see nothing

1**_When I look at you, I see nothing_**

WuFei looked down at himself, his naked form showing the many bruises and abrasion he had from his 'lover'. He looked down at himself, the small trickle of blood that had started out finally stopped. His onyx hair was a mess, the pony tail still holding a majority into place, the rope burn on his wrists actually starting to show, his 'lover' was sadistic, something he didn't mind but their 'games' were something he did mind, he didn't like the pain that he was starting to receive from his 'lover'. He rolled over, the pain in his hips shooting through the rest of his body.

A knock came at the door, making it so WuFei had to move once again. He looked over at the wooden door, knowing it led to the outside, to freedom that he would never be able to attain with the man he was with. "Go away," he whispered, almost in too much pain to move to grab his robe and move to answer the door, he thought they would get the hint and leave him alone as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door silently, making sure that no one heard him on the outside.

The door to the outside opened, killing every thought WuFei had of making the other person go away, his 'lover' had to be back with another one of his play things, making him look like nothing at all to the other man.

WuFei made it to the ceramic tub, the silver knobs and faucet making him wish that he could make it inside, he looked over the bathroom, nothing out of order but the tub. Candle wax was along the little grooves in the corners and even on the little ledge for the soap. WuFei's eyes filled with tears, the idea of someone being in their home, Treize making love to him or her in their bath, their bed, on their floor, it all made his heart ache for something more than what he was being given by the man he called his 'lover'.

"Trieze? WuFei?" came a loud call of another man, this one WuFei knew.

WuFei didn't let the sound of the tinkling water distract him, he waited for the man to leave before he tried to climb into the tub. He thought he heard the door shut, showing that his lover's friend had left finally. He lowered himself into the steaming bath, it scalding his naked, sensitive, flesh. He cried out, unable to hold it in any longer. Hot tears making their way to his eyes just as the door burst open to show his lover's friend, the long white blond hair pulled back behind the red long sleeved shirt, black jeans covering the mans legs with the nicest boots underneath.

The man moved over to the trembling WuFei, watching just how much the boy cowered, trying to cover himself up so his body wasn't seen. "Please go away Milliardo," he whispered, trying not to let the thick tears fall with as much pain his body was under going. He looked over at the older man, knowing nothing about him and his lover being the ones that had defiled his bathtub, Milliardo knowing nothing of him still being with WuFei.

"Come on WuFei, lets get you out of here," he whispered, going for a towel and moving to help the boy out. His hands were batted away, almost sure that WuFei was going to hit him or lash out for knowing that he had been with his lover. He moved close once again to get the same reaction, this time when he reached a hand out he saw the boy flinch just slightly at the way he had raised his hand, making it look like he was going to strike the Chinese descendant. He became sick right then, the idea that Treize would raise his hand to the other boy for any reason.

WuFei pulled away from the hand that was raised above him, he knew Milliardo wouldn't hit him, but he was unsure if the man would tell his lover that they had been in the bathroom together or not. "Please, just leave me here," he whispered, unable to bring his voice any louder. He wanted nothing more than to just sit there in the water and wait for the pain to ease away so that he could move around and be the housewife that Treize adored and wanted, he wanted to be everything for the man, even if he couldn't he would try, maybe then his lover would tell him that he loved him and that no matter all of the others it was him that he loved not the other lovers he had, not the men and women that he laid next to, letting them touch his most privet places.

"WuFei, you're shivering," Milliardo whispered, losing all gentleness he had by grabbing WuFei out of the burning water, the towel still in his hands as he wrapped in around the boy and pulled him out, seeing the reddened flesh. He didn't want to admit that he was scared for the boy but he was, Treize had never been this way to any of his lovers, never him or anyone else. He smiled at the boy as he laid him on the bed, noticing the rope burns on the boy's wrists and the small pool of dried blood on the sheets. "What has he become?"

"Just leave me alone," WuFei whispered, wanting the man to stay out of his life and leave him alone and leave Treize alone. He wanted to be the man's everything, to make it so he was the one thing that Treize wanted to see everyday when he got home and maybe his lover would leave all the others alone and finally be all his and no one elses.

Milliardo smiled at the boy, positive that he was scared that something was going to get back to Treize and the man wouldn't love him any longer. "I'm not going to harm you WuFei, I just want to know why this is happening to you, Trieze has never been this violent to any one of his lovers. WuFei please let me know what is going on, this isn't like him, I know!"

WuFei felt tears return to his eyes as he closed this tightly and waited for the ache in his heart to stop, why had he not thought that Milliardo hadn't been a previous lover? Maybe he was a lover that Trieze left him for at night. "Just go Zechs, I want to be alone," he said, voice becoming more like him, more demanding and hateful. "I want you to get out of my house! Get out of my life and leave my lover alone!" he yelled, sitting up and starting to push the man away despite the pain he was in. "Just leave me alone!"

Milliardo scowled at the boy. "I don't want Treize, I want you to fucking tell me what is going on! He's never hurt any one that he cares for you dolt! Tell me what he's done to you!" he yelled, grabbing a hold of the slim upper arms of the boy and slightly shaking him. "Tell me the truth WuFei, is he hurting you for pleasure? Is he doing it because you want him to, or is he doing it because you let him get away with it?"

"He... I... I love him no matter what he does it doesn't matter, get out, get out now and leave me and him alone!" WuFei said, wrapping the towel around his waist and shoving the ex-soldier out the door he had come in from. WuFei smiled as he slid down the door, accomplishing nothing more than getting rid of one of his lovers play things. He smiled at his defeat, finally able to say that he was becoming more and more like his lover wanted, at least he thought.

"You're only going to get hurt!" Milliardo said, making sure only the small boy inside would hear him. He looked down at his shoes, the sidewalk seeming nice for once. "I know he wasn't like this WuFei, he was gentle, what ever happened to him isn't right to you. What's he done to you? You're not the same anymore, you used to be so tall and strong, this isn't you WuFei you used to be a dragon with a fiery spirit, and the attitude to follow. Trieze put that flame out and now you're different WuFei..."

WuFei ignored the way his heart thumped against his chest and tried to stop the shivering that had started from the man's words. "I've never changed," he whispered so he was the only on to hear. "I've not changed to suit him."

Milliardo began to walk away, missing the small sigh and the cry of misery. He stopped to look back, wishing that WuFei would listen to him and tell him what was happening.He sighed, leaving the boy to his own hell, sure that he was going to be back and he would save WuFei from it.

WuFei waited for his entire body to return to normal, feeling the pain increase with the ache in his heart, he was becoming weak! He was becoming weak because he wanted the man to love him. He looked around, knowing that his lover would return soon, he moved to dress in his old white uniform, the one he had sparred Trieze in. He waited, making a small supper for him and his lover, making it so that there was nothing that could ruin that night. He smiled, tonight he was going to ask Treize what he thought of him.

"WuFei?" came a gingery voice, white teeth smiled. He waited for WuFei to turn to him and hug him like he always did, though tonight he hoped the boy wouldn't smell the cheap perfume and cologne on him. He smiled, his lover doing his usual and moving to wrap his arms around him and place a kiss on his cheek, though Treize hoped WuFei didn't notice the red bites on his neck.

WuFei did see them, but pretended that he hadn't, making the night foolproof, he wasn't going to lose his lover like that, and he wasn't going to start the questioning. "Dinner?" he asked, motioning to the romantic table set for two. He smiled waiting for Treize to smile and take him to the table, though all he had was Trieze smiling and pulling him towards the bedroom. He sighed inwardly, knowing this was all he was going to get that night, Treize a sweaty moaning mess on top of him while he tried to make it as pleasurable for him as he could.

He moved with his lover, maybe just a little foreplay before dinner than a night together. WuFei allowed his hands to be taken above his head as the man moved along his body.

Treize began to nip and bite at the smooth skin, the idea of having the boy to himself making him harder and harder, you're mine WuFei, no one else's, he thought, pulling the clothes off of his lover, making it so he could see every mark and bruise that he had made on the lovely skin. "I want you WuFei," he growled, his hand slipping into the boy's pants.

WuFei's breath stopped, the words that Treize had uttered was nothing new but every time he heard it he knew it was him that Trieze was thinking about, even for a few minutes.

Treize down at his little lover, smiling as he kissed the sweet tasting lips that he knew were his and only his. He began his ministrations on the small receptive body, only to feel the urge to push the boy to his limits, he reached for the drawer next to their bed and pulled out the small rope he had used the night before. He wanted to play rough tonight. "Hold still WuFei and..."

Ring, the doorbell saved the small Chinese boy, tears in his eyes, unable to tell his lover no that he didn't want to play rough, that he just wanted to be held tightly as they made love, no pain, no ropes, just love, that's all he wanted.

"I'll be back love, it has to be someone important to interrupt us," he smiled as he began to button up his shirt that WuFei had tried to undo during his ministrations.

WuFei sat up, almost praying to his gods that the doorbell had rang, signaling a stop. He looked over his body, noticing that he was becoming smaller, his muscles losing their tone, and the bruises and cuts that he had been made to take from his lover.

"WuFei?" Treize called, moving back to their bedroom, just o pull on one of his heavier coats. "I have to go back to the office. I'm sorry that we didn't get to finish, get some rest love I probably won't be home until morning," he said, kissing the boy's nose and leaving.

WuFei knew he wasn't going back to work, he knew that he was going out with one of his other lovers. He knew that he was just a play thing to the man he loved. He pulled on his lower garments as he found them, and moved back to the dining room, where the candles had melted half way down and were dripping onto the table coth, the dinner he had made was more than likely cold, and the small gift next to his chair for his lover forgotten.

Tears sprang to the onyx eyes, he had lost all of his pride, and now he had forgotten about the justice he had fought for, even the idea of his wife looking down at him made his heart twist in pain and his stomach churn. "Nataku, I lost sight of what I was here for, please lend me your strength to find my way back," he whispered, looking to the ceiling as he sat down at the table and began to eat his slightly warm dinner.

The doorbell rang once more, showing that there was someone else wanting his attention. There was a large figure at the door, making it so WuFei had to look up once he reached the door.

WuFei was ready to see another one of Treize's lovers there though he had a feeling it wasn't. He smiled slightly as he opened the door, seeing nothing but black the next second.

----------

(A/N): Hey everyone sorry for the wait for a new fic to come out for you, Yeah this is a new one with a lot of angst and a little ooc. Sorry about that it will get better later on I promise and I haven't forgot about the other fics, I got a new laptop to work on because the other was broken I just have to send the files over so keep a look out I'm back in action.

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	2. Room 21

_**Room 21**_

WuFei awoke to white, beautiful white, he hated white, he realized. He wanted to look around though he couldn't move. His body ached in places he didn't know could ache. He wanted to ask where he was what was going on and why he wasn't in his bed with Treize.

"You awake?" came a soft voice.

WuFei knew it wasn't who he wanted to be there with him. "Zechs?" he asked, his voice parched and even his chest and neck hurting with searing pain.

"Hush WuFei, you need to rest a little while longer before you start to talk to anyone or even try to move. The doctors just put you in the ICU," Milliardo said, brushing a stay piece of hair out of the boy's eyes. 'He looks so beautiful there, even if he is in pain, I can't make it better like I want, no one can but Treize and I've tried calling his cell the last hour to tell him about WuFei, watch him show up covered in hickey's and lipstick smeared on his lips.'

"WuFei!" came another voice, it filled with terror and echoing down the hallway. "A mass of black and brown made it's way though the door, his hands clasping over his mouth when he saw his friend, sheets up to his waist, two gauze pads, both soaked in blood on the boys chest. "Oh Fei."

Two other made it though the door one a blond, holding onto the taller silent man for support. They looked just as shocked, even the tallest one let his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Who did this?" came the first boy's voice, "who was sick enough to shoot him? Who was it Milliardo?" His voice went from a shallow and shaking to a deep growl, only to escalade farther to a yell, attracting a nurse.

"Sir, if you do not quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please keep it down and don't make me do that," she said, closing the door to the room.

"Duo calm down a bit, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Just let WuFei rest. Milliardo, what do you know about any of this?" he asked, turning to look at the slightly older man. "I want all the details. Whomever tried to hurt WuFei is going to pay."

Trowa placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, showing that it wouldn't help to get upset about what was going on. He wanted WuFei to rest, though he did see the small tears in the onyx eyes just a moment before the said eyes hardened with emotionlessness and led them to believe that he was just in acute physical pain and not the emotional he was really in.

WuFei began to sit up, pushing away the help that Duo and Milliardo tried to give."I'm not a weak onna, leave me alone I can get up on my own!" he yelped, sitting up finally, the pain in his chest killing him. He looked around still not seeing the man that he wanted to be there. He wanted to let the tears he felt go, though he knew he wouldn't be able to in front of everyone.

There was a slight knock on the door, showing one person that WuFei didn't think he'd ever see again. "Sally?" he asked, looking over her doctor's outfit. He smiled, knowing his luck of getting her.

"Hey WuFei, just rest for a while, you're not going anywhere for a while," she said, touching his cheek lightly. "Just don't over exert him guys, I don't need to come back and find him extremely exhausted.

WuFei nodded slightly, his head hurting just as much and his chest was. He refused to push that morphine button, though it did look nice, he had that much pride left not to rely on a machine, pain told him he wasn't dead, and he liked it that way. His trained ears picked up on footsteps outside the room, he didn't know whose they were though they were rushed. He looked up at the door to find his lover there, hair a mess, lips covered in red lipstick, and his half unbuttoned shirt showing off the hickey's he had. "Treize," he whispered, unable to handle the pain anymore.

Duo was the one to reach WuFei first and move him back under the covers. "Sally told you to rest Fei, do that for me please," he whispered, touching the tan cheek, knowing that his own lover would've been there if he hadn't been somewhere in space on a work assignment. Though he wished Heero was there to see what this man had done to WuFei.

"Let's leave WuFei for the night, Milliardo will keep watch over him and so will Sally, he's in good hands Duo," Trowa said, the first words out of his mouth the entire time he had been there. He looked own at the tear filled eyes of the little blond, "C'mon Quatre."

Quatre smiled and nodded, moving to place a small peck on WuFei's forehead. "We'll be back, don't worry," he whispered, lightly brushing the onyx locks out of the other boy's eyes. He turned back to Trowa and smiled, ready to go. "He'll be ok."

Milliardo waited until the others were gone before he stood and glared at the man he used to call his lover. "What the hell is wrong with you anymore Treize?" he asked in a heated whisper, almost unable to control himself, he wanted to hit the man more than anything he knew of.

"What are you talking about Milliardo?" Treize asked, looking over his tall ex-lover. "Keep quiet, don't wake WuFei up."

"I know you left him tonight to go sleep with someone else. He could've died tonight Treize, he was lucky that I heard the gunshots. He was about dead in a pool of his own blood, and where were you? I know where you were, fucking something else instead of being by his side!"

"Sir, please keep your voice down, we have other patients that are sleeping," a nurse padding by said, looking over at the other two, green eyes cold much like someone else they knew.

"He's a fighter Zechs. He's fine now..."

"What is wrong with you? Don't you care for him? He fucking loves you Treize and you say is that he's fine now?" he asked, punching the man he had once loved before he began his sleeping around. "WuFei loves you and all you have to say is that?" Milliardo was outraged to know that, that was all Treize had to say to him.

Treize had no time to say anything as he looked into the room at his lover. "When I look at him I see nothing but a good fuck Milliardo, I don't love him, he's my toy, leave him alone," he growled low in his throat. He heard the other man growl as well. He smiled, not letting the vile expression stay long on his beautiful face. "Good night Zechs." With that he left.

WuFei felt tears fill his eyes once again he had heard all of the conversation until Treize's voice got too low for him to hear. He unsure of what to say to the man when they saw each other again. He only hoped that his lover had told Milliardo that he did love him and that the small whisper was to tell him that they were happy together.

The door reopened and WuFei pretended to sleep, his stats just as low as they were when he had passed out. He waited to hear who it was that was next to him. He hoped Treize.

"I'm sorry WuFei. I don't know what else to say to you," Milliardo whispered, unable to think of the words he wanted to say, the words that he knew WuFei needed to hear. He needed to tell him what Treize had said about being a good fuck nothing more, nothing less. He gave a weak smile. "I have to go for the night, I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow to sit with you, I'm sure your friends will be there too."

WuFei felt soft fingertips on his cheek, sure that the man was just trying to check for a fever. He leaned into the touch without thinking, almost opening his eyes in shock at what he had done.

Milliardo just smiled. "You'll be ok, There are better lovers that would take care of you."

WuFei waited for the door to shut and the footsteps to fade before he let out a painful sigh, the tears flowing free from their confinements. His head started to throb as he let the silent tears go, he had no sobs just tears that needed to be set free and maybe his heart would mend quicker and be tougher than before, making it so he wouldn't fall so hard over someone like Treize. He could only hope as he fell asleep.

Duo bounded in the next morning, sneaking in some breakfast from a restaurant a few blocks down the street. "Ready for something good to eat?" he asked, touching WuFei's arm lightly, knowing to move away before he was swung at. He smiled, watching as the small onyx eyes opened. "Morning beautiful."

WuFei glared daggers at the American, though he couldn't be too mean, Duo did bring him something better than hospital food to eat. He began to sit up, his head pounding from the night before, the tears dry on his face now. He reached for his head, though that stung his wounds and stretched them more than they needed. He wanted to curse out loud but he kept his Chinese profanities to himself.

Duo began to set up the small breakfast on the sliding tray they used so patients could eat. "Now eat up WuFei, I heard Sally was trying to get you out of here before the weeks out," Duo said, moving on to ramble about the others and Heero and even Hilde and Cathy back at the circus. He smiled when he realize that WuFei wasn't listening to him and just staring at the waffles in front of him. "Don't you like waffles?"

WuFei looked up at Duo, realizing that he had began to stare at the food. He took the fork in hand and took a bite, it wasn't the best but it was good. "Thank you Maxwell," he said, looking up at the other boy that was shifting a few flower vases around.

"You have to get better or... did you just tell me thank you?" he asked, looking over at the 5th pilot with surprise he smiled and began to bounce around even more. "Now Heero and I are going to take care of you for a while, I don't like you staying with Treize, he's bad news. Now you eat and rest, Quatre and Trowa said they'd be up here in a little bit, they went out for some breakfast so they'll be here any minute. Once again he smiled at WuFei, making sure the other boy was eating the waffles that he had brought.

There was a knock at the door, only to show the ex soldier, his long hair confined behind his back like Duo's braid, only his was left to hang in a low pony tail. "Am I interrupting?" he asked, looking over at Duo and then at WuFei. He smiled as he received a death glare. "I figured."

Duo looked over at WuFei then at Zechs. "WuFei eat!" he scowled, making WuFei jump slightly. "I want you out of here sooner than later."

Milliardo began to chuckle. "If it'd be ok with you WuFei, I want you to stay with me once you're released that way I know you can't get hurt anymore, whomever did this will try again if you go back to live with Treize for a while," he said, sitting in the chair next to the window.

WuFei scowled again, not liking the idea of being away from his lover, almost sure that while he was gone Treize would use that time to sleep with his other lovers more than he had before. He didn't answer, showing that man that he didn't want anything to do with him or being around him while he had Treize and he never would.

Duo sighed, feeling the tension start to heighten in the air. He was thankful that Trowa and Quatre happened to waltz in at that moment, breaking the eerie silence that was beginning to hang over them.

"I'm staying with Treize, no one else. I want nothing to do with you Milliardo, not now not ever, leave me alone," WuFei said, the tone deep and deadly, he hated this man and he would never give into what he wanted, and he would never leave Treize.

"Don't you get it? You mean nothing to him!?" Milliardo yelled, looking at the boy, getting disgusted with how naive the boy was. "He doesn't care!"

WuFei stopped eating as his lover entered the room a smile on his lips, Milliardo turning to face the man with a glare. "Treize."

---------------

(A/N): I'm really sorry that it took this long to actually get this chapter out. I would go into a deep explination about it buuuuut... I don't think you want to hear it so short and sweet my old HD went out and my boyfriend (I love my computer nerd) actually had to get all the old files off since it wouldn't boot up at all. This took almost four months, in which time I had NOTHING to finish and had to start all new fics. With that said I have all my old files and now when I finish them I can post and have four or five new fics up at once. Exciting huh?! Well for me it is. The title is also the song title by Hinder. WuFei's room number. JA.

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	3. Lips Of An Angel

_**Lips Of An Angel**_

"I love you WuFei," came the sweet voice. Treize's blue eyes twinkling in the moon light. Him touching the boy's arm lightly, kissing the plush lips ever so slightly, making it so the kiss was barely felt. "My WuFei." He smiled, pulling free the long strands of onyx, and picked the boy up just to kiss his lips just as lightly as before.

WuFei smiled, tears in his eyes, the only words he had wanted to hear from the man. "Treize," he whispered, feeling the silk sheets on their bed under his baby soft skin. He wound his hand in the gingery hair, lightly pulling at the smooth strands. "Treize." His voice was low once again, filled with love and compassion. "Please."

Treize smiled as he slipped his hands over the boy, undoing button's slowly, lightly so he didn't hurt the boy or even touch the cinnamon skin. He smiled as his kissed the lips lightly once again, only to move away from the bed, and going to the drawer. He smiled wider as he pulled out what he was looking for.

WuFei opened his closed eyes to see the silver handcuffs that were in his hands and suddenly on his wrists to the headboard they never had before. He looked around with panic, unable to think of what was to come next. He looked around, Treize gone, his vision blurry, the room spinning. He looked up to see a whip come over his naked torso, he yelled out in pain, tears in his eyes, he couldn't hold them back, the ends of the whip taking skin with it, ripping little chunks out of him.

Treize's face came though again, showing a sickening sneer. He smiled at his little slave once again, seeing the two bullet holes in the left half of WuFei's chest, he smiled as he fingered the lightly before biting down on one and moving to the side of the boy's neck, tearing the delicate flesh, and bringing the taste of blood to his mouth. He pulled away watching as the boy's face twisted in pain and fear.

WuFei looked up, this wasn't his Treize. It couldn't be. "Treize," he whispered, pulling his body upwards just enough to get close to the man's lips. "I love you."

WRACK!

The whip cracked down over WuFei one more time, only this time two of the metal spiked ends dug into his twin bullet holes in the left side of his chest, making them reopen and he screamed out in pain. "Treize," he screamed out, unable to hold in the words and pain. He saw nothing after that, just a light, a bright light. He looked into it, unable to feel the pain any longer. He smiled, a savior coming for him. His eyes widened slightly "Milliardo..."

WuFei sat up straight in his bed, eyes filled with tears, the man he had just seen in his dream asleep in the chair next to him. He moved closer to him, his dream still haunting his every fiber. He still hated the man, knowing that he was trying to take Treize back from him, he knew that he wanted him as his own lover, though if that was the truth, why would he still be sitting there next to him, his head resting lightly on the edge of his bed?

Milliardo smiled in his sleep, his own dreams showing that he was having a nice time. His lips moved around the word that would silently be told to the world, though no one knew it but him.

WuFei mouthed the word, knowing it was a name though he wouldn't tell who's, it didn't look like Treize. He looked around to see that it was just the early hours of the morning, the sun was just rising above the horizon, his onyx eyes widening with the beauty that was just before him. "I wish you were here Treize," he whispered, looking down and scowling at the man that had been with him that last month and a half. He was tired of looking at the white blond hair, the blue eyes filled with, what he thought was, worry. He grimaced as he moved to stand, making sure to take the standing IV with him.

WuFei realized that is was his day to get out of the hospital, the wounds on his chest were almost fully healed, his body was a quick healer, his time in the war proved that. He was ready to get away from the man that was always there, he would catch him staring at him at times Milliardo thought he was asleep. He hated that man, he hated him more than bleeding hearts and women.

He began to move away only to feel other little needles attached to him, making him stay to his spot. He sighed, wanting to get away. He looked around almost sure that he was ready. He moved back to his bed laying his head down to drift off into a dreamless slumber, one he was thankful for.

Time passed and WuFei awoke to the small talk of Quatre and Duo, sure that the two were deciding just where he was going to stay, sure that he wasn't going back to Treize's as long as they could help it.

WuFei had other plans though, he was going to go back to Treize just as soon as he could get out, he knew his lover would be there for him at any minute to tell him that the house was ready for him to come home to. He looked around just to see that Quatre and Duo were still wrapped up in their conversation. He looked around to see if the blond was around or not, finding nothing he let out a sigh, causing to grasp the other's attention.

Duo and Quatre moved over to the other boy, smiling at him. "Ready to get out of here?" they asked simultaneous.

Sure WuFei was ready to get out of there, though he wasn't going to leave unless it was with Treize and that was the only way he was going to leave, no other way if he could help it. "Where's Treize?" he asked, looking around finding that they were the only three in the room. He noticed that it was odd not to have Milliardo around to keep watch over him.

"He's not here 'Fei, you don't need him anyway. We'll take you home and then you can rest there for a while, Treize can take time off of his job to look after you," Duo said, touching his lips to the cool forehead of his friend.

"If anything I'm sure you could stay with me and Trowa. He'd love the extra company," Quatre offered, smiling at WuFei only to get up and look out the window, spotting the blond haired man below with something in his hands. He hated to admit it but he thought they looked like flowers. He didn't want Milliardo to have his heart broken over WuFei though the man would do his best friend some good, maybe snap him back into the man that he was before Treize.

WuFei nodded, unsure of what time it was and where his lover would be. He figured the man would be at work, waiting to get off to maybe come visit him and take him home. He smiled, sure that the man was going to take off at least a day to spend with him, that way none of his other lovers would come for Treize.

Duo and Quatre began to pack the few things that WuFei had in the small hospital room. They were concerned for their friend, unsure of what Treize was going to do when they got him back.

Milliardo smiled as he entered the room and watched as the two put everything in boxes. "These are for you," he said, dividing the flowers into two separate bouquets, one for Duo and the other for Quatre. "I figured you guys deserved that at least that and I wanted to invite all three of you over for dinner tonight, kinda of a Welcome Back party for WuFei. If that's alright with all of you. Trowa is also welcome to attend if he likes, I asked Sally to come as well."

Duo smiled and elbowed WuFei lightly. He looked over to see a scowling boy and began to move towards Quatre a little more. "What'cha think Quatre?" he asked, looking over at the cross armed Chinese boy before looking back at Milliardo. "Sure. Sounds like fun what time?"

"About four dinner'll be about six but it gives everyone time to catch up with each other."

Quatre smiled accepting as well. "Then is WuFei going to stay with you?"

"If he wants, I won't force him to stay there I just don't want him to stay there at Treize's just in case someone tries something again," Milliardo said, his smile falling and his blue eyes jetting over to WuFei, unable not to notice the small faltering in his serious face. "Only if that's all right with you WuFei."

The boy's eyes hardened further and turned his head the other way. "Whatever." He felt his heart start to flutter in his chest. He hated that his body was reacting to a man he despised just because he was talked to with a soft tone and was given an actual choice. He felt a prick against his heart when he heard the door open and a woman come inside to hug Milliardo close and kiss him on the cheek.

"I missed you Milliardo," Noin said, slipping her hand in his. "I brought someone that wanted to see you." She kissed his cheek once more before sitting on the edge of WuFei's bed. She smiled in relief when he glared daggers at her.

WuFei didn't listen to the woman he hated her more than he did Milliardo he noticed, she was going to take the only person other than his friends that seemed like he gave a shit about him...WuFei was shocked at his train of thought. He actually liked the affection Milliardo was showing him? He looked down at his hand, it was tight around the covers and for once he actually noticed that maybe he was still strong like he used to be.

"Fei?" Duo asked again, giving his friend a worried look. "Fei? C'mon sexy pants look up from your trance."

WuFei shook his head lightly and looked up at Duo with a quizzical look. "What?" he asked, looking around to see that he, Duo, and Milliardo were the only ones left. "Where's Winner?"

"Went with Noin Fei weren't you paying attention?" Duo asked, moving closer to WuFei to look the boy straight in the eyes and try and find what was going on in his mind.

WuFei glared at Duo, showing that he wasn't going to let him get inside his head like that. He moved back a little farther when Duo moved even closer, WuFei's eyes widening at the boy. "Back away."

Duo sighed but did as told and looked back over at Milliardo. "He's all yours Lieutenant," he said, patting the man on the shoulder just before leaning over to pick up the small box of flowers and trinkets to load in Milliardo's car. "See ya later tonight Fei stay out of trouble this time 'kay?"

"I'm sorry WuFei," Milliardo started out, looking down at the parking lot to see Quatre and Noin walking towards her car. When WuFei didn't answer he began again. "You don't have to stay with me, I just... well not just me but Trowa, Quatre, and Duo agree that we don't want to see you in here again. We just don't want it to happen again, though next time I..."

"There is not going to be a next time," WuFei said, standing, legs a little wobbly. "It's not like you really care what happens anyway, do you? After all Treize was you lover at one point in time as well." He moved towards the door, his heart telling him to look back at the tall man, noticing that there was a glare on his face before a sigh.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but never think I don't care what happens to you." With that Milliardo came closer to WuFei stopping to hold the small chin softly. "Flowers can only grow with the right care, even the most stubborn die after enough neglect. Keep that in mind next time he runs off to another's arms WuFei," he whispered, brushing the tan cheek lightly before daring to come in close enough to place a warm kiss to the boy's forehead.

WuFei stood slightly shocked for a moment as the man began his way down to sign him out. "I'm not a flower, stupid weak things..." he whispered, remembering his wife at that moment, she had saved the small field of flowers he always read in when the afternoon was clear. He remembered that those flowers only lived until his colony was destroyed. "Meilan...

----------------------------

(A/N): Hey everyone. Sorry for such the long update. I never had time to really type anything for the longest. So here it is sorry if any of it sounds way OOC. But the next chapter will hopefully make up a little for that. Another Hinder song. (Yeah I've been on a serious Hinder kick for a while.) I will be updating once a week now for as long as this fanfic goes on. I'm sorry for the long wait and the next chapter won't take so long!

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	4. Home

_**Home**_

WuFei sat in the bay window, jeans a little long for him and the Psychopathic jersey he was wearing looked almost twice his original size. He looked out at the small crowed of his friends: Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin, Heero, and Milliardo who at the time was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He looked over at the two couples, both separated with Quatre talking to Heero and Duo messing around with Trowa, Noin and Sally talking about who knew what. He sighed, the doorbell ringing, signifying more guests. He moved towards the door only to have Milliardo beat him to it by a few feet.

"Hey c'mon in, everyone's in the living room," he said, smiling as the door opened a little wider to show Catharine, and Lady Une enter. He looked over noticing WuFei and smiled. "You can help me if you wish."

WuFei glared at the taller man and went back to the party, getting enveloped by Une first. He looked a little shocked at the way he was pulled quickly into someone's arms to be held tightly, warm tears on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok WuFei, Trowa called me and I got the first flight back," she said, kissing his forehead lightly, almost motherly. "We were so worried."

WuFei gave a slight smile but wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and rested his head against her breasts, finally able to rest his eyes and feel completely comfortable and safe.

"He has to be tired. I'll take him to rest," Milliardo said, lifting the small boy lightly into his arms, much to his surprise WuFei was very light. He let WuFei rest his head in the crook of his neck. "Maybe you should come with me Une, he seems to feel more at ease with you than me." Milliardo caught her slight nod and carried the boy off.

"Treize has become careless," Une said, looking down at the peaceful face. "I was so jealous of him but now I can't help but envy him. He put up with all of the abuse Treize has issued to him and yet he still stood by the man's side."

Milliardo nodded. "WuFei has taken it all in stride and even if he doesn't look it he loves Treize very much and refuses to leave his side. I don't know how he can live with the cheating and lies." Milliardo's tone was soft and he looked down at the tanned skin, slanted eyes closed with an at ease look on the beautiful face. Black lashes were long on the high cheekbones and his lips seemed to pout even more in his sleep than they did when the boy was awake. He was a vision of loveliness.

"You have feelings for him."

Milliardo stood taller before stopping at the tall oak door. "Once. Then I realized how much of a monster he had become. WuFei's not the dragon he used to be because of it."

"I meant WuFei, Milliardo. You have feelings for him."

A smile spread across pink lips as Une opened the door leading to a marvelous grand bedroom. "I won't lie but..." he sighed, "he'll never know."

WuFei was laid on the King sized bed, the silk sheets and heavy quilts laid on his small frame. He seemed to feel every ache in his sleep as well with the scrunching of his face both Milliardo and Lady Une knew WuFei was in some sort of pain. "Please... stop... No!" WuFei yelled to no one. His arms wrapped around his chest to grab the opposite shoulder. "Treize please, not again."

Lady Une felt tears begin to slip down her cheeks, her body being enveloped by Milliardo as her head rested on his chest. "What has he become?" she asked, pressing her glasses to the top of her head so she could stop the small tears. "What happened to him?"

Milliardo led Lady Une out of the room and back down to the party, hearing a crash, small but there, he began back towards WuFei's room, to find the boy sit straight up in his bed, tears and sweat adoring his face and body. "WuFei?" he asked, moving closer, seeing the fear in the onyx eyes. He stopped when WuFei spotted him and the fear was hidden away by a cold look, one that could chill bones.

WuFei wouldn't let Milliardo see him like that; he wouldn't let that man see him in anyway. "What?" he asked hatefully, throwing the covers from over his legs so he could stand, the bullet scars on his chest burning in pain. He looked around for a light switch, only to be partially blinded when Milliardo had hit the one next to the doorway.

Dragons adorned the room, the walls smoky grey with Chinese smoke winding upwards, only to find on the ceiling a painted dragon curled around a yin-yang. Its mouth was open with red, yellow, and orange flames licking at what appeared to be nothing. It's eyes were what caught WuFei, they were slanted just slightly and onyx much like his own and held nothing but cold hate in its eyes. It resembled WuFei in almost every aspect in life, even ways he didn't understand. The topmost quilt showed another dragon a red one with a cool attitude sleeping upon clouds. The poles of the four-poster bed were even dragons, all four with the tails on the floor with their heads holding the canopy.

"What is this?"

"Your room. I thought you might like it, if you don't I can change it."

WuFei turned, surprise dead in his eyes. "You did this for me?"

Milliardo smiled. "Yeah I guess I did. I wanted you to be comfortable so I spent a while at this."

WuFei was impressed. "You did this alone?" WuFei could have sworn he saw a small blush on the man's cheeks.

"Not completely Duo and Trowa helped a lot and so did Catherine, she did the quilt, Duo did a lot of the smoke effects and Trowa did a lot of the frame work."

"Who did the ceiling?"

Milliardo actually let his blush show this time. "I did. The eyes took me the longest. I did them after yours," he said, moving to put the boy back into bed. "Rest please."

WuFei allowed himself to be placed back into the bed with the covers resting on his lap. "It's... Thank you Milliardo, it's beautiful," he whispered, looking over the grey walls again, noticing Duo's small mistake in the pattern, something that was always evident in everything the teen did.

Milliardo smiled, touching the top of the silky hair, noticing that it was never undone from the band. He reached to remove the elastic band before a hand touched his. "I'm sorry I should have asked first," he said, pulling his hand back.

WuFei felt his heart ache again, wondering why Treize had never tried to do the same even in the beginning of their relationship. He looked up into the soft blue eyes only to feel his heart start to race, why was it that he could feel heat run though his veins and a blush creep to his cheeks when this man looked at him, but when his lover looked at him his heart began to race for another reason, not this warm one that he was feeling now?

"I should get back to the party, you should stay and rest," Milliardo said, taking WuFei's lifeless hand into his only to bring the small appendage to his lips so he could brush a small kiss to the back of it. "Until I have the pleasure of seeing you again."

WuFei nodded, moving to settle under the covers again, watching as Milliardo moved towards the door, his confined white blond hair swishing back and forth against the man's back. He smiled lightly as the man turned out the light and pulled the door closed silently.

"Sleep well little dragon."

Milliardo made his way back to the party his heart a blaze. He had made the small boy smile slightly. He had made him happy and for that he was smiling like a maniac.

"You act like he kissed you."

Milliardo turned his head to look at the other dark teen, cobalt eyes strong and bright, full of protection.

"You hurt him anymore than Treize has you'll wish you'd never been conceived." Heero spoke, his voice low and dark. He wasn't going to let one of his comrades get hurt again like he had before. He turned, leaving Milliardo to look at nothing. "Remember that I'll kill you if you hurt him." With that he was gone.

Milliardo knew, he'd kill himself before even thinking of hurting WuFei. He walked though the rest of the party like it was a dream, everyone having fun and questioning him about WuFei. He refused to say what had caused it but he did say that WuFei recovered well and that he had gotten tired and that he was resting upstairs.

Trowa was the one to stop Milliardo after dinner to ask if he knew if Treize was to show up later or not.

Milliardo shook his head. "No one told him from my knowledge," he said, looking back towards the upstairs with a feared look. "I don't think WuFei could handle that at the moment, for Christ's sake the man didn't even visit him in the hospital for more than ten minutes!" He hated that WuFei still loved the other man even after everything. Someone else could love him, someone else could make him happy if he ever gave another person a chance to be near him. He looked away for a moment, Trowa resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you don't want him to go back," Trowa said, moving closer so that only Milliardo could hear him, "but if you try too hard he's going to runaway."

Milliardo nodded, looking back towards the stairs, catching a glimpse of the Chinese boy. He felt his heart tighten, WuFei had more than likely heard him, and was more disgusted than before. He turned back towards Trowa and with a watery smile he whispered, "I don't think it matters. WuFei only has enough room in his heart for Treize."

WuFei looked back over the railing of the stairs and caught a glimpse of Milliardo and Trowa, the older man not looking very happy anymore. He noticed that Trowa kept looking up at him, that emerald eye telling him so much that WuFei didn't understand. He turned away, looking around the party for someone else he knew. He stopped and looked everyone over, they seemed, so much younger that him. He felt so old as where they sounded their age. He was only nineteen, everyone else in their early to mid twenties and he felt as old as father time himself.

Quatre and Duo stopped talking, both of them taking in WuFei's completely unmasked face. Duo began to walk forward, pulling WuFei to him in a hug. He didn't feel any movement for it to be returned at first but after a few moments he felt the small limbs rest on his back while WuFei leaned forward into their embrace.

WuFei held on tight to Duo, emotions and fears filling him. "Is he here?" he asked, voice only a whisper, but he knew Duo understood what he was asking. "Has he come yet?"

Duo shook his head, unable to tell WuFei that they hadn't told Treize about WuFei's coming home party. He held onto WuFei tighter as the other boy tried to pull away. "He's just hurting you Wu. You need to let him go..."

WuFei shook his head, yanking his body out of Duo's arms and began the journey back to his room. He didn't want to hear it, Treize loved him in his own way. He was the one that Treize let stay in his home, in his bed. WuFei was the only one that was able to see that wonderful face as he slept, at least in his mind he was the only one to see that peaceful state.

Milliardo passed by WuFei, unable to feign a smile, a kind gesture, even a small hello. He just passed him on the stairs, blue eyes straight ahead.

"Milliardo?" WuFei asked, looking up at the taller man, curiosity in his eyes. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Milliardo stopped, eyes still ahead. He looked down at the carpet, shaking his head. He then began to finish his ascend up the stairs.

WuFei felt hurt, although he was unsure why. He tried to follow the other man, but once the door to what looked like a bedroom was shut just in front of him, WuFei just stood there, rejection filling him. "What have I done?" he asked no one, trying to understand what was keeping Milliardo from speaking to him.

A crash emitted from down stairs, making WuFei whip around to find out what all the commotion was. He saw what made his heart jump in happiness but fear at the same time: Treize.

Milliardo flew out of the room, the screaming becoming louder and louder. He looked back at WuFei for a split second before disappearing from view.

Trowa and Catherine were holding Heero back, Quatre and Sally were trying to restrain Duo. Milliardo turned the corner: Treize being held back by Lady Une and Noin, who looked like they were going to rip his head of by themselves.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Milliardo asked, voice calm. He moved closer, looking back at the stairs before standing nose to nose with Treize. "I asked you a question."

"Where is he?" Treize asked, looking around. "Where's WuFei?"

"You're not getting him you sick bastard!" Duo yelled, breaking free from Quatre and Sally but keeping his distance from the man.

WuFei heard the yelling, his heart torn between staying and going. He felt obligated to at least stay to keep his friends from worrying and to thank Milliardo for the beautiful room. His feet seemed to move on their own, making him pad lightly down the stairs and look around the corner to see Treize being restrained and Heero fighting to get loose as well. He saw the fire in his lovers eyes and Milliardo's back was tense.

"You're not going to get him," Heero snapped, much unlike himself. He wasn't going to let one of his best friends get hurt anymore, not when these few were the only ones he had.

Trowa tightened his grip on Heero, struggling to keep the other boy from snapping and launching at Treize.

"You've hurt him enough leave him alone!" Duo snapped, his arm being caught by Quatre before he had a chance to step forward.

"I just want my boyfriend back!" Treize calmly announced, not struggling to get away from Lady Une and Noin. He just stood there, his arms held back. "Where is he?"

"Why so you can use and abuse him again?" Milliardo slipped, knowing that if WuFei was around this was going to hurt him more than help.

"What's the point of abusing him? He likes it rough like that," Treize chuckled, looking up at the stairs, catching a glimpse of WuFei standing there. "Don't you baby?" He called out to WuFei again, noticing that he wasn't moving.

WuFei's feet seemed to move faster than his mind had, taking him back up the stairs, the night he was shot running though his mind, the pain in his chest reminding him that Treize had always left him for another. His bullet scars seared with pain.

Milliardo looked back, the light thumps against the floor catching his attention. "WuFei," he whispered, turning to follow.

Treize smirked, WuFei coming down the stairs with a small bag. "I told you he wouldn't want to hang around you," he said, pulling free from the women and striding over to WuFei. He took the boy into his arms and began to lead him to the door.

"You don't have to go WuFei!" Quatre called, tears in his aqua eyes. "Please WuFei stay where it's safe!"

Duo pulled the smaller boy to him, trying to stop the tears. "Fei," he whispered, looking desperately into the onyx orbs.

WuFei tried to look back at them as he turned to leave, saying he needed to go home and that it would be the best for him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to suppress the guilt he felt from leaving his friends and all their hard work, but mostly he was guilty for turning away from all the kindness that Milliardo had shown him, even when WuFei hated him.

-----------------------

(A/N): Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I just wanted to say thanks for everyone that's still been reading and everyone that's interesting in the story continuing. I'm sorry I haven't really done a lot to keep up. I guess I really wanted to say thank you for the support, being there, and just reading. This is starting to sound like one of those award speeches now lol. The title is by Three Days Grace. I'm updating twice to make up for my broken promise. I haven't had the time to update even though the chapters have been done. Thanks for reading!

JacktheSinsiterJaketheJust


	5. From The Inside

_**From The Inside**_

Treize pulled WuFei into the house, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed WuFei's upper arms roughly. "What did he do to you? Why were you upstairs? Were you whoring yourself out?"

WuFei was hurt, during the entire three years he and Trieze had been together he'd never been accused of being unfaithful. "No Treize, I had fallen asleep, they just took me upstairs to a spare room to rest. I promise I've been faithful to you. I love you," WuFei tried explaining, his features softening. "I promise."

"Who took you up there? What room where you in? Where you undressed at all?" he asked, loosening his grip on WuFei's arms slightly.

"I don't know. No I wasn't undressed at all," he said, trying to free his arms, doing nothing but causing Treize to tighten his grip more. "Please Treize nothing happened."

"What room WuFei?"

"I...I don't know it was dark. The light was off."

"WHAT DID THE ROOM LOOK LIKE?" he roared, pulling WuFei even closer, taking in the shocked and scared look he was getting. "I need to know what that bastard did to you."

"It was... it was white I think. It didn't look too decorated just a bed and some other furniture."

Treize sighed, letting WuFei go completely. "That's his spare room," he whispered, a small smile taking over his entire face. He turned away to regain his composure, taking in how long it was WuFei had been gone. "Would you like a bath?"

WuFei shook his head. "I... I took one already, Milliardo let me take one over there," he said, smiling at his lover. "I'm ready for..."

He was cut off with Treize's hand hard against his cheek, sending him downwards to the floor. WuFei looked up, cradling his hurt cheek, sure Treize had struck him before but never so hard or outside of their bedroom. "What is wrong with you? I told you nothing happened, I was taken upstairs to lay down because I fell asleep in the bay window!" he yelled, trying to stand only to have another blow to his other cheek.

Treize grabbed WuFei by his collar and hoisted him up to be eye level. "I don't want you near him. He's trying everything just to sleep with you WuFei, can't you see that?" he asked, looking down ever so softly into the onyx eyes that looked at him with bewilderment. "That's what he was talking about at the hospital that time I came to visit you. He said he wanted you to himself and he was stopping at nothing to get you."

WuFei began to think, Milliardo had treated him with nothing but kindness. He'd stayed with him at the hospital, kept him company even when he didn't want it. Milliardo threw him a welcome home dinner, even fixed up a room for him to stay in. In a way it seemed like Milliardo was trying to sugar him up to get what he wanted, but that was only if you didn't know him. Milliardo did not prey on weakness, he wanted an even playing field and without it he wouldn't play the game at all. WuFei looked down, his mind racing with possibilities. He fell limp, showing he wasn't going to fight against Treize any longer. "I won't talk to him anymore if that pleases you," he whispered, it all didn't make sense, why would Milliardo want him? Why would he want Treize's second hand lover when Milliardo could easily take Treize instead?

Treize allowed WuFei to regain his footing before pulling him close. "I missed you while you were gone," he whispered, stroking the back of WuFei's head lightly. "Now go off and change I'll be to bed soon."

WuFei nodded, hand to his burning cheek, trying to rub the smarting sensation out. He began his way to the bedroom, dreading to see it again. It felt like so much had changed from the time he'd left until now. He knew more about who he was, the life he wanted, even what he wanted. He looked up, entering the room to find that the mirror that had once hung behind their dresser across from the bed was now on the wall above their bed, now showing him a blank stare. He looked over his red cheeks before pullling off the jersey he'd borrowed from Duo, his fingers running lightly over his twin scars. He hated how they looked like the number two on a domino. One was close to his collar bone close to his shoulder, the other perfectly diagonal to the middle of his pectoral muscle, both on the left side.

Treize entered the room, a robe around him, his hair still damp from the shower he'd just taken. "You're barely ready for bed," he stated, standing behind WuFei and undoing the younger man's jeans and pulling them down. He pressed closer to WuFei, opening his robe to envelope the younger man. "I really did miss you, I wanted to show you how special you were to me tonight, if you're in the mood."

WuFei couldn't say no, what was the point, Treize would take what he thought was his whether he wanted to or not. He nodded, letting the man lead them to their bed. He was placed carefully on the sheets, a kiss placed to his forehead. He tried to speak but a soft finger to his mouth silenced him.

"Shh, this is our night and I'm going to make you feel really good."

WuFei nodded, he wasn't thinking of tonight, he wasn't thinking of whatever Treize planned on doing to him. He was thinking of Milliardo and how kind he'd been to him, how wonderful it felt to be near him the last few weeks. What he was thinking of most was his friends and how he felt like he'd disappointed them by leaving.

Milliardo was sitting at the kitchen table, Une and Duo the only two there with him, the others left in the living room, chatting about different things. "I can't believe I let him leave like that," he whispered, staring at his glass of soda. "I let him go with that monster."

"You couldn't have stopped him Milliardo, it would have been pointless," Une said, resting a hand on his over the round table. "He'll come back."

Duo shook his head, before growling slightly. "I'm not sitting here waiting for him to come back. I'm going to get him right now!" he said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Wait! Duo, I have the perfect plan," Une said, standing too, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly. "It's going to WuFei back and away from Treize."

WuFei laid there, allowing Treize to touch him as he moved. Tonight their pace was slow and the pain was to a minimum. His arms were wrapped around the older man's shoulders, his face buried in the crook of Treize's neck, sweat covering them both.

Treize was the first to finish, causing WuFei to follow. "I told you, I was going to make it better," he whispered, resting atop WuFei before moving gently to his side of the bed. "I'm going to get something to clean us up and I'll be right to bed."

WuFei smiled, it'd been so long since Treize had been this loving towards him. His dreams seemed renewed as his lover came back with a warm towel and cleaned him up before coming to bed and actually allowing WuFei to lay his head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered, dreams taking over him.

Treize smiled, falling asleep as well, WuFei was still his and nothing was going to change that.

When WuFei woke in the morning he was alone, a note on the pillow next to him greeted him.

_WuFei,_

_I had to leave for work early, I'm sorry I couldn't stay in bed with you. I will be home for dinner if I can. I'll see you then,_

_Treize._

WuFei nodded his head, at least he'd be home for dinner this time. With a sigh he pulled himself out of bed and began to move around the house he'd wanted to come home to for so long. His mind wondered off as he made his way to the shower. He hated how Milliardo plagued his thoughts now, after everything that had happened and everything that Treize said, WuFei wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

He turned on the spray, taking in the heat that enveloped his sore muscles and tired joints. "I feel old," he whispered to no one, as he began to wash. He didn't take long, as much as he loved the hot spray of the shower he could never stay too long. He stepped out noticing his robe was hanging behind the door like he'd left it. He pulled it on as he ran the towel though his hair again. He felt refreshed, rejuvenated, but mostly alive.

Milliardo looked down at his coffee, Lady Une and Duo across the café table from him. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked, his voice abnormally soft. "If he really didn't want to go he wouldn't have left."

Duo snorted. "That bastard would have taken him by force even if he hadn't wanted to go. WuFei didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere with him."

"Duo, there are children around, watch it," Lady Une roughly whispered, smiling at the nearby parents that were glaring at them. "He's just going to have to see for himself, that's all there is to it."

"If that's the case what are we supposed to do?" Milliardo asked, sipping at his coffee a little more. "And why are we discussing this in a café?"

"That's all part of the plan, Treize is at work right now. If he's at work WuFei is free to do whatever he likes. That means we can take WuFei out and just have some fun, I'm sure he's doing nothing but sitting at that house doing nothing," Lady Une pointed out. She smiled, sure that Milliardo was jumping at the chance to see the man he wanted again. "This would give you a chance to see him again Milliardo, wouldn't that mean at least a little to you?"

Milliardo broke a small smile, sure that's what he wanted. Seeing WuFei again was all he wanted anymore. "Yeah," he whispered, missing the look of surprise Duo was giving him.

"You want him too?" Duo asked, all thought of volume gone. "Sorry." He said, looking at the other disgruntled customers. "You mean you like WuFei too?"

Milliardo sighed, he thought it was obvious by now, he'd only stayed with WuFei in the hospital the entire time he'd been in there, he'd made up a room just for WuFei to stay in while he was away from Treize. He looked out the window next to him, catching a glimpse of a man and a woman walking nonchalantly down the street. He tried to get a closer look, almost sure that it was Treize and another woman. "Whatever we're doing we have to do it soon or else we're going to miss our chance," he said, throwing down a five for the tip and taking the bill to be paid. "C'mon!"

Duo and Lady Une hurried from the table, Duo grabbing his last piece of toast to take along the way.

Lady Une hurried over to Treize and WuFei's house, Duo jumping out as soon as it was stopped. "I'll get him," he offered, beating Milliardo to the punch. "You stay there he's probably confused as it is."

Milliardo sighed, Duo was probably right. "I guess so," he whispered, Lady Une the only one to hear him.

The doorbell pulled WuFei out of the trance from his book. He stretched as he got off the couch to answer the door. "Who is it?" he called, moving a little slower than normal, he was comfortable.

"The one who's going to steal your heart away and take you to Marshmallow Land!" Duo called, snickering to himself that he heard a stumble and broken laugh. "C'mon Fei you know it's me, who else would be here at ten in the morning?"

WuFei opened the door and allowed Duo to come in. He smiled, actually smiled, at Duo and led him to the kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything?" he asked, going to the fridge for a bottle of water for himself.

"Naw, I'm good Fei. Whatcha doing today?" Duo asked with a gleam in his eyes.

WuFei stopped to think, what had he planned for the day? "I guess nothing, why what are you up to Maxwell?" he asked, Duo pulling him upstairs, his bottle of water forgotten on the edge of the island in the kitchen.

"You're gonna get dressed, we're gonna go out and have some fun, get something to eat and then maybe if we're lucky go out dancing or something!" Duo said, going though WuFei's closet, picking out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tang top and a blue short sleeved button up. "C'mon get dressed and out of that robe!"

WuFei couldn't help but give a hopeless smile, sure he wanted to go with Duo but he had a lot he had to do at home. "I have to make Treize dinner and get the house cleaned up a little bit."

"Nope! He can do it for once, you need to get out more often anyway!" Duo announced, firmly sticking to his choice. "C'mon sexy pants get out of that robe and into these clothes, I don't have all day and I have someone important waiting on us!"

WuFei shook his head, standing from his position on the bed and began to pull on the clothes. "Who's waiting on you?" he asked, curiosity starting to set in. He didn't mind Duo's games anymore, sure when they met he was more annoyed with Duo than anything but after getting to know Duo he was actually a very good guy and one of WuFei's best friends.

"Well actually it's not for me, it's for you," Duo said, catching the small wince as WuFei pulled the pants over his boxer briefs. "I mean it's still gonna be fun Fei it really is!"

WuFei wasn't so sure, he didn't know whether to trust Duo or not. 'He's been there since the beginning, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, annoy you maybe but not physically hurt you,' he thought, pulling on the shirts. "Alright Maxwell," he whispered, walking to he bathroom to check out his outfit that Duo had picked out. He had to admit Duo had a way with clothes to make the worst dressed person look good. He reached for his hair band, shutting the door first.

"Oh C'mon Fei it's not like I ain't never seen your hair down," Duo called, jiggling the doorknob just to annoy WuFei a little bit. "He still hasn't taken it down has he?"

WuFei paused, how would Duo know? "I don't see how that's any of your business," he said, running the brush though his hair quickly. He put it back up, taking a little water to make sure it stayed in place. He opened the door, Duo's puckered lips right in his face. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What ARE you doing Maxwell?"

Duo snickered, cracking an eye to see WuFei's confused but surprised face. "C'mon it was a joke Fei. Normally you would've just pushed me away. I know what that's like though, when it's like they don't care enough to even see your hair down," he said, voice becoming soft. "It's like it's just sex. I mean I used to wear it down all the time when I was little."

WuFei was silent, he knew he was almost the only one to see Duo let down that goofy mask he always wore. "It holds the past, more so than my body," he whispered, his tail something special to him.

Duo nodded, starting to fiddle with his own braid. "I guess that's just us though," he weakly gave a small laugh and began towards the door. "C'mon lets blow this joint and have some real fun!" That mask was back in place.

WuFei nodded, looking over the house once again, when was the last time he'd been out? "Alright Maxwell, who's going?"

"You'll see."

"I"m not sure I like that," he said, remembering the last time he'd listened to Duo and the 'You'll see' line. That had been a disaster, Quatre, Duo and himself lost in the jungle for almost three days before they could find their gundams again.

"C'mon it's not gonna be like that again I promise, besides what could go wrong this time?" he asked, opening the front door to lead WuFei out.

WuFei grabbed his keys from the small holder next to the door, he turned to lock the door and followed Duo to the street, seeing Lady Une behind the wheel. His heart started to pound, because of what he wasn't so sure. Milliardo sat there, looking down at the radio, his white blond hair free today. His heart lurched when the man turned to look at him, a smile on his lips. WuFei was speechless, why was it that this man could make him feel so unbelievable? "Hi," he squeaked out. He smiled uncontrollably, unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or are we gonna have some fun?" Milliardo asked, pointing towards the back seat. He smiled at the smaller boy, taking in how wonderful he looked with a smile on his lips.

WuFei opened the door and hurried in, even if it wasn't allowed he didn't need Treize to see Milliardo outside their door. He was silent for the entire trip to where ever Lady Une was taking them, her head bobbing to the music on the radio.

"Lets hit the skating ring first!" Duo interjected, trying to find something for them all to do. "Quatre and Trowa should be there already."

"Heero and Noin said they were going today too," Milliardo added, looking back at the brunette. "That's pretty much all of us."

Once there Duo pulled WuFei out of the car and into the building. "This is gonna be fun. Have you ever been ice skating before?" he asked, looking over WuFei and back at Milliardo. When WuFei started to stumble over his words he smiled broadly. "It's not hard."

Milliardo and Lady Une payed for the rentals and headed out to the ring.

WuFei watched in fascination as Quatre and Trowa skated gracefully around and around the ring. The weight next to him changed, making him look to see Milliardo there, handing him his skates. "I'll teach you, if you don't know how," he offered, pulling his own skates on.

"I'm not supposed to see you," WuFei said, looking down at his black skates, trying to lace them up quickly.

"I see, if you don't want to see me then I won't be around," Milliardo said casually. "But I won't leave if you're just being commanded not to see me."

WuFei looked up as Milliardo stood. He was confused. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, he wanted to be happy, he wanted to feel real love, love that didn't hurt. "I don't want you to leave," he admitted, head down, finding his tied laced more than a little interesting.

Milliardo gave a chuckle. "Then I guess I'll have to visit you secretly," he teased, holding his hand out for WuFei to take. "I'll teach you. I promise."

WuFei took the offered hand, his eyes meeting those of the man he was forbidden to see. He felt heat spiral up his arm and rest him his chest, a warm tingling sensation. He smiled standing and being led out to the ice. "I've never done this before," admitted, looking down at the ice.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall," Milliardo promised, holding the boys hand gently as he stepped out onto the ice. "See?"

WuFei wobbled a bit, trying to learn to balance on the thin strips of metal. "Don't let go!" he yelped, Milliardo slowly easing his hand away. Suddenly WuFei was a little more than embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Duo zoomed by, causing WuFei to cling to Milliardo like a lost child to their mother.

"I will kill him one day," WuFei said, looking up at the man he was hanging onto. His head so close to resting on Milliardo's chest. He smiled slightly when Milliardo let out a laugh.

"Just put one foot out then the other, see it's not so bad," Milliardo instructed after a few moments. "I won't let go until you're ready." He looked over at the determined onyx eyes, making sure the check the other boys foot work as well. "Good, good."

Quatre and Trowa eased to a slow speed next to them. "Is this your first time?" Quatre asked, his hand being enveloped by Trowa's. He looked up at his lover with a smile. "It does take a little getting used to but it's really fun after a while." With that him and Trowa were off again, both as graceful as a pair of flying doves.

"They're lovely together," Milliardo said, his and WuFei's pace a little faster now. "See you're getting it." Milliardo did wait for WuFei to say a word he gently let the other boy's hand go before moving to skate backwards in front of him. "You're doing great."

WuFei looked up from his feet, noticing that his hand was free. "Show off," he whispered, tripping on his skates and falling into Milliardo's arms. He took the taller man down with him as they hit the ice rather hard. "I'm sorry."

Milliardo smiled and sat up with a smile. "It's fine, how bout we get some hot chocolate and take a break?" he asked, leaning closer to WuFei.

WuFei looked away, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He nodded, voice completely gone once again.

Milliardo helped WuFei to his feet and together they glided over to the exit. "Having fun so far?" he asked, his hopes high. He knew he shouldn't get too excited that WuFei would ever fall for him he knew that he shouldn't hope as much as he was but he did.

WuFei nodded.

Duo stopped on the ice, catching Lady Une, Quatre, and Trowa. "Think we should keep an eye on them?" he asked, watching as the two took off their skates and began their way towards the small concession stands.

Quatre shook his head. "We should leave them alone, who knows, maybe WuFei will finally understand that someone else loves him, this time for who he is."

Trowa nodded, resting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "They need the time to themselves."

"You're no fun," Duo moaned, starting back to the laps around the ring. "I guess you're right though!"

"Did you really like the room?" Milliardo asked, looking down at his steaming Styrofoam cup. He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. Why was he getting so embarrassed?

WuFei took a sip of his hot chocolate. "It was beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't stay," he whispered, looking up into the beautiful blue eyes of the other man. "I really wanted to."

Milliardo smiled, he wanted him to stay too. "I wanted you to stay too." His eyes softened, as his dared to reach across the table to take WuFei's limp hand in his.

WuFei looked down at their laced hands on the table top. A small smile starting to etch itself on his lips. He felt a warmth here that he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he liked it.

"You guys ready to hit the club?" Duo called, catching the attention of the two. He smiled, waving an arm to further make them notice he was there.

WuFei sighed, leave it to Maxwell to ruin a perfectly good thing.

Duo smiled, the two standing to follow. "We have to run by Milliardo's real quick. We all stayed over there and I have my best club outfit over there," he said, closing the front passenger's door. "You two ok sitting in the back seat?"

Milliardo nodded, catching the interested look Lady Une was sending towards him. "I'm ok," he said, giving her the same look back.

"It won't take long Wu," Duo said, following Milliardo in.

"Make yourself at home WuFei," Milliardo said, making his way upstairs. "There's plenty to drink in the fridge if you're thirsty."

WuFei nodded, allowing Lady Une to pass him as well, all three of their rooms upstairs. He wanted to see his room again. He began the climb up stairs, unsure of what room was his. He took the door to the left, hoping he had the right door. He turned the knob, and snuck a peek inside, catching the pale skin of Milliardo's back. He gasped, shutting the door. "Sorry," he said, the image working his brain over.

The door opened, Milliardo standing there only a pair of black jeans on. "Is there something you're looking for?" he asked, taking in the blush WuFei was wearing.

"I just... I... I just wanted to ... to see... that room again..." he stuttered, looking down at his sneaker clad feet. "I didn't mean to walk in on you."

Milliardo tried not to snicker. "That's to the right first door," he said, tipping WuFei's chin up to lock their eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to apologize for something so small."

WuFei nodded, pulling away.

Milliardo watched him walk away. He shut the door with a sigh. "What are you doing Milliardo?" he asked himself. "It's not like he's ever going to be interested. He sighed once again, pulling on a black tee shirt. He pulled on a ankle length leather trench coat. It was black with silver buckles up the front. He left them undone as he exited his room, the door to WuFei's room slightly open.

Duo popped out with a pair of low rise leather pants, a black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, and a pair of zip up boots. He smiled, looking Milliardo up and down. "Nice," he growled. He looked around for WuFei, noticing that he wasn't anywhere in sight. He smiled, seeing that the door to WuFei's room was cracked. "Is he in there?"

Milliardo gave a hopeless shrug, his attention turning to the woman behind Duo. "Wow," he whispered, taking in Lady Une's outfit, her hair pulled back into a sexy pony tail, a dark red spaghetti strap shirt, exposing the midriff, a matching mini skirt with stiletto boots. He was speechless.

Duo was shocked as well, never had he seen the woman dressed in anything other than her suit skirt.

Milliardo began towards WuFei's room, stopping at the door. He gave a gentle knock, asking if he could come in. He was answered with a yes. Milliardo opened the door to find WuFei sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on the huge window across the room back to Milliardo.

"I lied to him," WuFei sighed, a hand finding the hand carved post. "I lied about this room, I said it was plain. He believed me, saying it was just a guest room." There was a pause and WuFei felt like he was choking on air. "I lied so you wouldn't get hurt."

Milliardo move closer, resting a hand on WuFei's shoulder. He was silent, unsure of what to say, what to do. He wanted nothing more than to open his arm and envelope WuFei, take the pain away. He wanted to kiss those lips and take any thought of Treize out of WuFei's mind. Instead he decided to take the safe way out. "Everyone's ready," he said, voice soft, wishing there was some way that he could make WuFei see past his own blindness. He looked down, catching the tears in the boys eyes. "WuFei?"

"He hit me," he whispered, looking down at the plush black carpet. "He hit me because I took a shower over here before the party." A hand rose to push away his tears, something he never liked. He felt so weak, so unwanted, so unloved. "I just wanted him to love me."

Milliardo dropped to his knees in front of WuFei, taking the younger man's hands in his. He looked up into the slightly startled onyx hues. "I... I... WuFei," he whispered, words becoming caught in his throat. He knew that he would just scare WuFei away if he told him how he felt but at that moment he couldn't help but try. "You can stay here, if you want. You can say you're with Duo or Quatre. We'll protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

WuFei shook his head, his mind made up, he had to go back. Maybe it was something he did wrong. "I'm sorry. I have to go back."

"You're going to get hurt."

WuFei winced. "Let me worry about that."

"WuFei." Milliardo's voice was a sigh as those lovely eyes turned away from him.

WuFei looked down at their entwined hands, he took his back, eyes looking away. He was so confused, all the kindness all the affection he felt when he was with Milliardo was overwhelming. He didn't understand why his heart thumped against his chest like a wild bird trying to get free when he was around, but when Treize even stepped towards him his heart lurched in fear. "I have to go. I'm sorry," he said, hurriedly leaving Milliardo to kneel there, a look of hurt adoring his face. "I love you WuFei." His voice was soft, and he knew WuFei wouldn't be able to hear him.

WuFei hurried down the stairs, past the living room he'd left the night before, and out the door, leaving his friends behind as fear struck him. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he was falling for Milliardo. "NO!" he angrily whispered, he wasn't going to let his deceitful heart fall on another, it was Treize he belonged to, it was Treize that he'd given himself to, and it was going to be Treize that he loved. "I can't love him." The thought terrified him.

Once the door opened, WuFei was met with hard eyes. He looked up at his lover and gave a smile. "I missed you."

Treize didn't give WuFei a chance to speak, he'd already, without thinking punched WuFei in his chest, catching one bullet scar. "I told you I would be home for dinner," he said, voice completely monotone. "I was fixed on seeing you at dinner, instead I just ordered some take out and ate alone.

"I'm sorry, I was with Duo. We went ice skating. I promise that's it," he tried to explain, gasping for air from the ground, the door behind him rattling.

"You would want me to believe that, wouldn't you?" Treize asked, looking down at WuFei. "You're nothing! All you ever do is screw around and make me angry. You aren't even a good fuck anymore. You're nothing but a little slut!" He was yelling, the tears fueling him to continue. "For all I know you were out screwing Duo and every other man on the block."

WuFei's heart ached. What had he done to deserve this. "I didn't."

SMASH!

Treize had picked WuFei up to his feet and tossed him into the hallway mirror. The glass shattered above WuFei causing a shower of glass. He looked down, WuFei trying to crawl away from the debris. He walked over to him, his boot coming into contact with WuFei's ribs. "You are not leaving this house ever again! Now go get cleaned up!"

WuFei looked back, eyes ablaze. "I'm not your slave! I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore!" he yelled, standing, forearms cut slightly from the shattered mirror. He launched himself at Treize, trying to beat his way back to the door. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick. All his moves were blocked and as a counter Treize slapped him, sending him to the ground.

Treize smiled, the boys back to him. "You're going to serve me like you were meant to." He reached out for WuFei. He grabbed WuFei by his hair, and dragged him to their bedroom.

WuFei felt the bed underneath him, it was his chance to escape. He tried to move as fast as he could off the bed, only to have Treize end up faster.

"I don't think so you little whore!" He grabbed the handcuffs from the night stand and cuffed WuFei to the head board. He smiled wickedly, pulling off his work tie, and slacks. He looked down at WuFei, thinking he had too many clothes on. He ripped away at the T-shirt and the button up. He yanked the jeans and boxer briefs down and pushed WuFei's legs onto his shoulders. "You want to please every other man on the block but me, so be it, but you'll know you belong to me!"

WuFei tried not to cry out as he was entered without in preparation. He refused to scream or let a single tear drop fall. He wasn't going to let Treize have the pleasure. WuFei felt Treize come to the end, his eyes watering, the other man barely taking a second to let him adjust. He hurt, the whole act hurt, not just physically but emotionally. He tried to ask Treize to stop, the only thing coming from his lips was a strangled scream, and the pain of a fist to his cheek sent WuFei to see stars. He looked up at the man he'd loved, legs still flailing, arms still yanking at his bonds. Lips were crushed to his and a hand yanked his hair back to allow the man above him access to his neck.

Treize dipped his head down, and began to bite ruthlessly with his just as ruthless thrusts. "You belong to me WuFei," he said, finishing as he drew blood from WuFei's neck, the other boy staring blankly at the ceiling.

-----------------------------

(A/N): A bit ruthless, as the plot thickens. This was a fast chapter so I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit longer than the others so I hope you liked that. I hope I'm not rushing Milliardo and WuFei's relationship. So gimme your thoughts, feelings, wants, wonders. I can't wait to update again! Title is by Linkin Park. This is the second update, the next chapter is almost finished and I will hopefully update in a few days. I hope.

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	6. Breath Into Me

_**Breathe Into Me**_

Milliardo didn't chase after WuFei, though he wished he had. He didn't particularly like being out at a dance club, Lady Une and Duo lost to the dance floor. He sat at their small round table, sipping at a glass of Wild Turkey. He sighed, wondering if WuFei was safe, and if he'd gotten home before Treize.

Duo was the first to return, a happy-go-lucky smile plastered to his face. "I think he's okay. He would have called or something by now if he wasn't," he said, looking back at the floor, catching Lady Une in the corner of his eye. He waved her over, Milliardo ignoring his comment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down, her feet already tired from the boots she was wearing. "Milliardo, you ok?"

Milliardo shook his head. "I can't shake the feeling that he's not ok," he said, looking up into the worried eyes, looking down at his folded hands once again. He looked around, he felt nervous, though he wasn't sure why.

"We can't do anything tonight Milliardo," Lady Une whispered, sitting down next to Milliardo. "It's past midnight." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow I'll go over there to check on him, Treize would have went to work by then."

"I'm going, I don't care what Treize thinks anymore, I'm taking WuFei with me! I'm getting him out of that house," he said, hand moving to clutch his glass. "I'm not going to let him risk getting hurt even more.

Duo nodded, looking back at the crowd. "Lets head home, people are starting to get drunk and even more wild," he said, looking around at women pulling their tops off.

Milliardo stood, legs a little wobbly, he'd been drinking since they'd gotten there. "You'll have to drive Duo, I'm not fit to," he said, handing the younger man his keys. "I hope your right though, I don't know what I would do if he got hurt."

Lady Une wrapped and arm around his waist, mostly to support the taller man but also keep herself warm. She was freezing even in the crowded club with the heat on full blast. "Lets just get home and find out everything else in the morning."

WuFei woke, sore and alone. He should've known that he would've been alone. He tried to move, his hips aching at the attempt. "What did I do?" he asked no one. He wasn't going to admit that he couldn't handle Treize's abuse anymore. He sighed, willing the pain away as he tried to stand and make his way around the room. He fell, hands grabbing onto the edge of the bed for support. Tears filled his eyes, the pain was too strong.

He tried again, making his way to the door, a bigger feat. He needed a shower, he was still sticky, and the hot water would do a little to ease the soreness away. "I'll get you one day. I'll show you the pain you put me through!" he vowed, standing just have his legs fail him just as he made it into the hallway.

A knock came at the door, causing WuFei to try to hurry out of the hallway. "Who is it?" he asked, voice weak and shaky, he couldn't handle seeing someone he knew at he moment.

"It's Duo, Fei. Can I come in?" he asked, hands in his pockets. He heard the strain in WuFei's voice, maybe he should have listened to Milliardo last night and came to check on WuFei. He was answered with a quick no. "WuFei don't make me break this door down... I can hear it in your voice, let me in!"

WuFei sighed, he knew Duo would do just as he said, making his lover even angrier at him. "I think it's open, if not the spare is in mailbox," he said, lifting himself up and trying to hurry back to his bed room. He heard the door open as he collapsed on the bed, the covers being weakly pulled over him. "What is it?"

Duo's eyes widened, the bruise on WuFei's cheek and the multiple ones on his abdomen and neck were all he needed to know what had happened. "You're coming with me," He said, moving around the room to grab a few suitcases and start throwing WuFei's clothes into them. "I'm not letting you stay here anymore."

WuFei sighed, he was too drained to even try to speak again. He didn't want to object and he didn't plan on it. He didn't want to leave Treize but at that moment he didn't know what else to do. "Duo," he whispered, catching Duo's attention almost immediately, he barely said the other boys first name.

Duo hurried over, sitting carefully on the edge of WuFei's bed. "What is it Fei?" he asked, taking the other boys hand in his. "What do you need?"

WuFei reached for Duo's hair, pulling the braid to him. He rolled over the thick rope of hair in his hands. "Can I?" he asked, looking deeply into the violet eyes. "Just once more?" His onyx eyes filled with tears, something he'd normally never let Duo see.

Duo took his hair back, taking the band out and letting WuFei unravel it. "It's been a long time since you've undone it," he whispered, tingles running from his scalp to his neck. He leaned forward, cupping WuFei's face and pressing his lips lightly to WuFei's bruised cheek. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

WuFei nodded, allowing Duo to do the same and undo his hair band. "You were right, he's never taken it down, last night was the closest when he drug me in here by it," he whispered, clinging to Duo and taking in the scent of oranges. "I should have never left you."

"Shh, you know it was for the best," Duo whispered back, knowing that someone else loved WuFei more than anything. He couldn't tell WuFei that Milliardo loved him more than his own life, that was something the man had to tell him on his own. He pulled away, WuFei's hand still tangled in his chestnut hair. "To be honest, Heero hasn't taken it down either, not since our last time." He winked at WuFei, running his own hands through the silky black hair. "You're so beautiful WuFei."

WuFei gave a blush, allowing Duo to continue running his hands through is hair. He felt old emotions running through him, his old self coming back full force. When had he given his life to please this man? When had he given his freedom? When had he given what he fought for up for such a cheap price. "Duo," he growled, quickly moving to capture Duo's lips with his own. He felt the kiss returned, as his hand wound deeper into Duo's hair. "I'm sorry." He pulled away, a worried look in his eyes. "I can't."

Duo nodded. "I know," he whispered, moving in to taste those pouty lips once more. "I know who you can though." He was teasing WuFei as he pulled his hair back into a wavy ponytail. "Is there anything really important that you want me to pack?"

WuFei nodded, trying to stand, the sheet around his waist. "I need my robe, it's on the back of the door in the bathroom," he said, wincing at the pain shooting through him. "I'm not Treize's toy anymore."

Duo smiled, running to get the black robe and wrap it around WuFei. "You gonna be able to make it around?" he asked, picking up the roughly packed bags and heading towards the door. "I can come back for you if you want me to."

WuFei shook his head, he was going to make it out to the car, no matter what it cost. "I'll follow you, everything else can stay, I don't' want it," he said, looking down at the bags. "All I need are my clothes and a picture." He moved over to their dresser, pulling a picture frame out of the top drawer and carrying it. He tried not to wobble too much as he followed Duo out to the car waiting. He tried to ignore the pain, something that he was normally used to.

Duo looked up and down the street, making sure Treize was no where in sight. "Hurry and get in. I've been staying at Milliardo's lately, I'm taking you there so you'll be safe," he said opening the door for WuFei to sit down.

WuFei tried to sit, his backside hurting even more. His eyes were down cast. "Please don't take me there, I don't want him to see me like this," he tried, knowing himself that it was the best place to stay. He looked out the window at his old life as Duo sped down the street and to the place that he was staying and WuFei's new home. "Is he here?"

Duo shook his head as he helped WuFei out of the car and into the house. "He's at work right now. He said he would be home later tonight. He said that he didn't want to go but he had to," Duo explained, helping WuFei up the stairs and into his bed. "Milliardo's been really worried about you."

WuFei felt his heart start to swell, he'd never had someone care so much, no one after Duo anyway. He stayed silent as Duo brought up the bags, unsure if he could make it up and down those stairs again. "Duo," he asked as the other boy was setting his bags in the closet, "I know I'm asking a lot, but could you help me to the bath?"

Duo nodded, helping WuFei up and to the bathroom down the hall. "I'll stay with you if you like," he said, running the water, not too hot, but no where near cold.

WuFei nodded, slipping off the robe to show the bruises on his hips and back and the cuts on his wrists from the handcuffs. He stepped into the warm water, blood already coloring the water pink. He pulled his knees closer to him. "I don't want him to see me like this," he whispered, eyes closing as Duo went to work on his shoulders with the sweet smelling soap.

"I know WuFei, I know," he murmured, running his hands over the abused body, trying to clean him quickly. "I won't let him see you."

WuFei sighed in relief. He started to squirm. "I don't understand my feelings, Duo," he suddenly spoke up, looking back at his best friend. "My heart hurts to be away from him, but at the same time when I'm around I feel like a thousand dragon flies are flaying through out my body. "I've never felt this way before."

Duo smile, giggling as he rang the washrag he'd stolen from the ring near the toilet. "Sounds like love to me," he said, rubbing it over WuFei's back again, still getting blood from around the base of his neck.

WuFei began to shiver. "I'm not ready for that again," he dead panned, looking down at the reddened water. "I can't handle that again."

Duo nodded, turning the movable shower head on and gently spraying WuFei's back off. He began to lather some shampoo for WuFei's hair, telling the other boy to relax and let him take care of him. "You know he really likes you," he slipped in, looking down into the suddenly shy onyx orbs.

"I'm afraid."

"I know."

WuFei sighed, resting back as Duo began to massage his scalp. He felt lighter and more relaxed than he had in a long time. Soon he felt his pain ease and his body start to float, allowing himself to slightly drift in the bathtub.

Duo smiled, rinsing the boy's hair and tying it back up, he'd had a lot of practice. "I love you WuFei, even if we'll never be together again," he whispered, washing the rest of his friend. "You're still beautiful."

WuFei blushed in his dream like sleep, he wasn't asleep, nor was he awake. "I love you too Duo," he whispered, a hand raising up to stroke Duo's cheek. "Thank you for letting me see it down again."

Duo nodded, deciding that it was time for WuFei to out of the shower and dry off. He helped him stand, his legs a little more wobbly now. "I'll help you back to bed and bring you something to eat," he said, wrapping the towel around WuFei's waist. "I won't tell anyone either. I know you don't want anyone to know."

WuFei nodded, taking Duo's hand in his. "I can rebraid your hair if you like," he said, noticing that it was still just pulled back into a pony tail. "I don't mind, really."

Duo nodded, it'd been just as long for someone else to braid his hair. "Alright."

Milliardo opened the door, half expecting to see himself alone again in the house that wasn't a home. "Home again," he whispered, looking to the left, and catching the brief wag of Duo's braid. "Duo?" he asked, setting his keys down in the ceramic bowl and hanging his coat up on the small coat rack. "Is that you?" He began his walk to the kitchen, catching more than that this time.

Lady Une pushed Duo out of her way, and almost straight into Milliardo. "I'm sorry Milliardo, Duo's trying to abduct the soup I've started for dinner," she said, a smile on her sweet lips.

"I thought you had a flight to go back to space," he asked, looking at the table, a nice table cloth with a center piece of flowers, even four places were set.

"I decided that I was going to stay here for a little longer, I have to see what happens, plus, space is no place for me, I belong here on earth," she said, stepping away from her soup to take Milliardo's hand in hers. "I was wondering if I could just stay here. You always look lonely."

Duo moved over to the soup, knowing if he touched it, it would burn to a crisp but he tried to stir it like Lady Une had. "I think I can do this much," he announced, the aroma still pleasurable.

Lady Une and Milliardo gave a chuckle.

"Who else is here?" Milliardo asked, wrapping an arm around Lady Une's shoulders. "Of course you can stay. Maybe it will feel more like a home instead of a place I sleep at night."

Lady Une and Duo paused. They didn't know what to tell him, Lady Une knew WuFei didn't want Milliardo to see him. She, herself had been close to vomiting at the way WuFei's bruised body looked when she had went up there to bandage him up a little.

"WuFei's upstairs," Duo slowly said, unsure if Milliardo was going to bolt up there or not. He saw Milliardo turn to run only to catch his arm lightly. "He doesn't want to see you yet and I told him I wouldn't let you." He was serious, something that was unusual for him. "I"m sorry Milliardo."

Milliardo nodded, he understood. "I won't look in on him then until he's ready. I'm going to change though and I'll be right back down," he said, loosening the buttons on the top of his shirt. "I promise."

Duo nodded, letting Milliardo's arms go and allowed him to go. "I promised him that Milliardo wouldn't see him."

"I know Duo," Lady Une said, taking over the soup from Duo again. "You're getting better." She smiled at Duo, trying to make him feel a littler better. "He's safe now, no one is going to hurt him again, you know that."

Duo nodded with a sigh. "I'm just worried that Treize is going to find away to get to him," he said, trying not to think of the bad. "I can't see him get hurt like that again."

"I understand."

WuFei heard the door open down across the hall, he dreaded to see the man. "Please don't come in here, please don't come in here," he muttered, covering his head with the blankets. "I can't face you yet."

Milliardo, now in a pair of jeans and a tang top, shut his door, and glanced over at WuFei's room door. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and see the man he cared for so deeply. He didn't want to wait until WuFei was ready, he wanted to ease what pain he was in and make everything better. He tried to control himself, coming closer to WuFei's door. He rested a hand on the cool wood. He whispered, "I'm here whenever you want me WuFei." He let his hand lightly slide down the door before heading down the stairs once again to the two playing downstairs.

WuFei looked over at his door, hearing the soft words. "Milliardo," he sighed, pulling the covers from over his head. He wanted to understand these feelings in his heart. He wanted to know the power the man had over him. He pushed the blankets away, holding onto the closest pole and tried to stand, the pain almost unbearable. He pushed it away, clutching the pole tighter. "I'm not going to let this cripple me." He tried to walk, knowing he wouldn't feel any better laying in that bed.

Duo smiled over at the two, leaning against the cabinets by the stove. "I should check on him," he said, looking towards the ceiling. He began towards the stairs, Milliardo stopping him.

"Take him something to eat please," he asked, his ice blue eyes focused on the ground. "Take it or I'll be tempted to."

Duo nodded, touching Milliardo's bare arm. "I'll talk to him," he offered, an encouraging smile on his lips. "He's more afraid than anything."

Milliardo nodded, he didn't need to know too much. "I was right then," he said after Duo left. "He did get hurt last night."

Lady Une froze as she set the other three bowls on the counter to be filled with soup. She sighed, unable to lie to Milliardo. "I promised Duo I wouldn't give details but yes, he was hurt really bad last night," she said, voice soft. "I'm sorry Milliardo."

Milliardo tried to contain his anger. His fists were clenched, he wanted to hit something. "I'm going to kill him," his breathed, voice beyond serious. He began towards the door, Lady Une knowing that look.

"STOP!" she squeaked, pulling on his tense arm. "It's not going to help, you know that, the only thing it's going to do is get you put in prison and then what good are you to WuFei?"

Milliardo stopped, brushing her off and heading to another part of the house. "What good am I to him anyway?" he muttered, looking back towards her direction.

"He wants to see you WuFei," Duo said, watching as the other boy tried to walk across the room. He jumped up to help him when he stumbled, only to have a hand stop him. He stepped back, taking in the hurtful sight.

WuFei looked down, hands on the knees of the plaid pajama pants. "I'm so weak," he said, standing straight and heading back to the bed. "I've gotten so weak from him."

Duo could hear the rage in WuFei's voice. He didn't way anything as WuFei took one of his many fighting stances and began slowly through a series of martial art moves. "Please eat WuFei," he tried, picking the soup bowl up from the side table. "Milliardo sent me up here with it."

WuFei stopped, sighing. "Alright Duo," he said, walking ever so slowly over to the bed and sitting back down. "How much does he know?"

"Just that you're here, not too much really, that and you don't want to see him yet," Duo explained, watching as WuFei sipped as his soup. "You don't have to be so proper Fei, it's just some soup."

WuFei looked down at the warm liquid. "I really like vegetable soup," he said, tipping to bowl just to gulp it all down. It just reminded him that he hadn't eat since early two days before. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in a few days."

"I know Fei, I know." Duo took the empty bowl and helped WuFei under the covers. "Just get some rest for right now, Milliardo is getting restless to see you again."

WuFei gave a small blush, he didn't want the man to see him all bruised up like he had while he was in the hospital a few days ago. He really did want to see the man though. "I want to see him," he slipped, drifting off to a dream land.

Lady Une was cleaning the kitchen about an hour later, the boys sitting at the table with a card game going. "It feels nice," she admitted, turning to look at the two from the sink. "It kinda feels like a family.

Duo nodded, trying to find an escape from all the cards he was holding. "I'm gonna lose, aren't I?" he asked, catching the smirk on Milliardo's lips. "Yup totally gonna lose."

Milliardo gave a chuckle, the doorbell breaking their laughter almost instantly. He looked at the other two, eyes hardening from the happy ones he was just wearing. "Do you think?"

Lady Une shook her head, wringing the drying towel in her hands. "Why would he come here? He knows Duo has his own apartment and I currently live in space."

Duo nodded, standing to follow Milliardo to the door. The second ring of the doorbell like the second toll of a death bell. "If it is we're going to have a dead man to clean up."

Milliardo opened the door, a startled Quatre standing there.

"Hi," Quatre squeaked, looking up at the three evil glares. "I just came by to see how everyone was doing."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Sorry Quat, we thought Treize was at the door, we weren't taking any chances." Duo said, throwing and arm around the smaller boys shoulders. "Didn't mean to scare ya there."

Milliardo and Lady Une also apologized and offered him some soup.

Quatre politely declined. "I heard that WuFei was here. Is he ok?" he asked, looking towards the stair way. "I was worried about him."

Duo nodded, confirming Quatre's question. "He'll be ok. He just needs some rest," he explained leading Quatre to the table. "Wanna join in a game?"

Milliardo began to deal, "It's just a game of Rummy, Lady Une was playing earlier and she didn't know how to play poker."

"Sure," Quatre excepted, sitting and talking with the other three.

A few hours past, and time came for Quatre to start his way home. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, Trowa's probably at home wondering where I'm at," he joked, thinking of his lover. "He gets a little paranoid now with everything that's happened to WuFei." He looked down at his shoes, his smile and joke fading. "He's really worried about him too. He doesn't say too much about anything else anymore."

Duo nodded, pulling Quatre to him for a brief hug. "I know the feeling. I worry about him now and he's just upstairs."

Quatre nodded and said his farewells. "I'll come by tomorrow, if that's ok with you Milliardo."

Milliardo nodded, the more company the merrier, at least to him, he was starting to hate being alone. "Anytime Quatre, Trowa can come along if he likes."

Quatre nodded as he waved and headed to his car. "Tomorrow then."

Duo shut the door, yawning. "I think I'm going to hit they hay," he said, stretching his arms wide. "I have to get back to work soon. Hilde's gonna kill me if I don't."

Lady Une nodded, following Duo up the stairs. "Are you going to stay up a little longer?" she asked Milliardo, knocking him out of his daze.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, telling the two goodnight. He went through out the house and turned the lights out, the only two being on being the two in the kitchen and one in the den. "I guess it's another day." He sighed, he knew he had to be patient with WuFei but it was getting harder and harder.

WuFei heard the doors shut fro the night. He opened his door, looking into the black hallway and hoped that he could find the bathroom easily. He stumbled over to the door and closed it behind him.

Milliardo couldn't help but give a small smirk at the way his life was turning up. He had gotten a new room mate, possibly two and the man he loved was sleeping upstairs to his knowledge. "Life couldn't get any better."

He headed up the stairs, noticing WuFei's door was open. He moved over to it, checking inside, noticing that no one was in WuFei's bed. He looked back around the door to the bathroom opening and a stiff WuFei walking out. He gasped at how terrible WuFei looked.

WuFei looked up, his eyes focused on the floor to keep him steady. "Mill... Milliardo," he whispered, fear and embarrassment filling him. "I... I... Don't look at me!"

Milliardo let WuFei by, unable to stop him even with a word. He felt the door click behind him causing him to snap out of his trance. He turned, a hand on the door knob. "Please WuFei let me in," he asked, a hand on the center of the door itself. "Please don't shut me out WuFei!"

WuFei felt tears start to enter his eyes as he undid the lock and allow the older man into his room, the lights were off, making it so you could only see from the moonlight that filtered in through the crack in the curtains hanging over the window. "Please don't turn the light on," he asked, trying to make it into his bed.

Milliardo shut the door and sat next to WuFei on the bed. He reached out to touch the boys cheek, WuFei flinching away from him. "I won't hurt you WuFei," he whispered, making light contact. "I want to be here for you." He felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything to stop WuFei's pain.

WuFei shook his head. "I know," he whispered, his heart doing back flips in his chest. "I can't keep seeing you Milliardo."

Milliardo took his hand back, biting his lip waiting for the rest of WuFei's explanation. "I won't pursue you if you don't want me to WuFei," he added in, clasping his hands together on his lap.

WuFei looked up at the light eyes. "I...I feel," he stuttered, trying to understand himself what he was about to say. "I think I'm starting to love you... and that... that scares me," he said, tears filling his eyes, though he didn't know why. "I can't handle seeing you like that, not when I don't know if you're just being nice to me or if you really care."

Milliardo smiled, moving closer to WuFei. "Hush and relax," he whispered, covering WuFei's lips with the tip of one finger. He moved closer to WuFei, cupping the back of WuFei's head and lightly pressing his lips to WuFei's. His heart started to beat rapidly, he couldn't believe that he actually had WuFei there in his arms, their lips touching in a chaste kiss.

WuFei melted into the kiss, his hands winding in Milliardo's shirt. He wanted so much from the kiss but at the same time he was scared. He didn't want to pull away, his lips started to part allowing Milliardo to explore him mouth. He groaned, the slick muscle starting to run along his and cause him to shiver.

Milliardo pulled WuFei closer, a hand slipping up into WuFei's hair, he rested his hand on WuFei's hair tie, waiting a moment.

WuFei nodded, never breaking their kiss. He felt free at that moment, someone cared enough to pull it free.

Milliardo smiled, running his fingers though the silky onyx tresses. He pushed WuFei back, his other hand cupping WuFei's cheek. He pulled away suddenly, knowing that if he continued, he'd want more.

WuFei whimpered, it was too soon to give Milliardo back those lips. "Please," he gasped, his breathing rapid and his heart beating even faster. He cracked his eyes open, allowing the ethereal light to spill on Milliardo's soft features. He took in the worried look, knowing Milliardo was looking over his bruises. "They don't hurt."

Milliardo nodded. "You're beautiful WuFei, so beautiful," he whispered, dipping down to capture the smaller man's lips once more. "I can't stay or else I'm going to want more."

WuFei nodded, reaching up to pull Milliardo down once more, his fingers tangling effortlessly into the white blond hair. A jolt of excitement filled WuFei with new hope that maybe one day he would be able to love Milliardo and be unafraid. He was becoming someone new and he had Milliardo to thank.

-------------------

(A/N): Well that was a fast chapter. I had to have some fluff, after the last one I had to have something. Well anyone wanna make a guess what Treize is gonna do? What about Milliardo and WuFei? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! Gimmie suggestions guys I love them!

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	7. I Hate Everything About You

_**(I Hate) Everything About You**_

WuFei smiled, opening his eyes to the small amount of sunlight in the room. He looked around, the night before feeling like a dream. He tried to move, pain still shooting through out his body. He should've known that he was still going to hurt. He stood with little trouble, stretching upwards, his body feeling more rested than it had in almost two years. He slowly made his way to the dresser on the other side of the room and looked in the large mirror. He admitted that he looked worse for wear, his neck was still blue and green, even a little purple. He looked over his exposed upper half, bruises weren't noticeable until you saw his hips, he had little marks from each of Treize's fingers. His left eye was black, and as he looked at his wrists you could tell that he'd been bound forcefully, the cuts weren't too deep but they would take a while to heal. He looked at his chest, the lower scar bruised as well. He looked away, heading towards the window. He pulled the curtains back, the fresh stream of sunlight making him squint. He knew that he wouldn't be left in peace with Milliardo, as much as he wanted to stay with the older man he knew his lover would come for him, whether it be that day or weeks later. His confidence had been broken, he didn't know if he would be able to stay there with Milliardo, putting him in danger.

"I won't let him get hurt," he said behind clenched teeth. The night before was more than he could've ever imagined. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt, he knew Milliardo wouldn't force him to go father than he was ready, he even held back, telling WuFei that he couldn't stay or else something could possibly happen. He sighed slightly, looking around the rather large room. He admitted that it was lovely once again before trying to stand in stance.

He ached through the morning, trying old exercises and new ones, knowing if he didn't move then he wasn't going to be able to move and handle the pain later. He wasn't going to make Duo and Milliardo worry about him anymore. "One," he whispered, throwing a slow punch. "Two." A low side kick. "Three." A high side kick. "Four." A round house that sent WuFei to his knees, his hips still unable to move more than a little.

The door flew open, Duo standing there breathless. "You ok?" he asked, moving over to WuFei with worry in his eyes. "I heard a thump and I didn't know what happened."

WuFei nodded, pushing Duo's hand away, he didn't want Duo to think he was refusing him but he had to do this on his own. "I'm sorry. I was just practicing," he gasped, working his way to his feet, a hand on his backside. "I just over worked myself."

Duo nodded, lending his hand to WuFei. "I'll help you to the bed so you can sit for a minute," he offered, the warm shaking hand filling his.

WuFei hissed as he eased down. "I over did it again," he said, looking up into the violet eyes. "I am alright Maxwell." He gave a small smile.

Duo nodded, sitting next to WuFei and sighing. "I almost had a heart attack Fei, I didn't know if you were hurt more than yesterday or what." He gave a chuckle, he'd never been the mother hen type.

WuFei tilted his head, confused at why Duo was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, leaning back onto his pillows. He gave a content sigh, the pain easing slightly.

"I feel like a mother hen," he giggled, flopping back to look up at WuFei. "I've never been so scared in my life, not even piloting Shinigami." He gave a deep laugh at his confession. "Oh Fei."

WuFei smiled, he always knew he had Duo there to watch his back. "I'm glad I have you," he said, smiling before looking over at the window. "Is he still here?"

Duo stopped laughing and gave a grin. "He had work this morning again. He said he'd be back around noon for some lunch and then he'd be home about six for the rest of the night," he explained, giving WuFei a knowing look. "What'd you two do last night?"

WuFei's neck snapped to look at Duo, his face red. "We uh... we didn't do... He... I... we..." WuFei was flustered, he couldn't even tell Duo that the other man kissed him. "We just kissed," he finally admitted in a soft tone.

Duo smiled. "I knew something was going to happen," he slipped, looking up into the onyx eyes with a playful look. He laughed, WuFei's push doing nothing but shake the bed slightly. "No wonder he was in such a good mood this morning, you coulda sworn he'd gotten laid."

WuFei hit Duo with a pillow this time, standing slowly. He tried to make the little blush that held on die to no avail. "He's not like Treize," he said, staggering over to the window sill.

"How long Fei?" Duo asked, voice completely serious. He felt terrible that he had never known that WuFei was getting abused behind the closed door. "When did Treize start?" He didn't finish the sentence, WuFei tensing just at the mentioning. "You were so happy."

"We've spent three years together. It was after we spilt paths, you and Yuy and Treize and I. We started out like normal lovers. A year later he started to hit me, and later he started finding new lovers. He started staying out all night and I wouldn't see him for days at a time. I always thought that I had done something to displease him. A year and six months was the first time he started to use toys. I never objected because he was always gentle until a few months later he got brutal. He would force himself on me after that, he knew I wouldn't refuse but he wanted the pain and suffering," WuFei confessed, breaking at points to catch his breath and stop the tears in his eyes. "I never told anyone because even though I knew he was hurting me, I loved him. I loved him with my entire heart and even now... I still love him." WuFei let the tears go, his voice still strong even as he felt it close around the pained emotions. "I hate everything about him. I hate how he treated me. I hate how he acts. I hate everything about him so I don't understand why I love him still."

Duo sat up, and walked over to WuFei. He enveloped him in his arms, feeling the rage and anger flow off him. He knew WuFei was close to the breaking point. His body was physically tired and hurt. His mind was turmoil. He'd never known about anything that WuFei had been going through. He didn't say anything as WuFei pulled from his arms and began again at one.

"I'm not...(two)... going to let... (three)... him take... (four)... over me," he said, hips shooting pain through him again, sending him, once again, to his knees. He pushed up off the ground, fire in his eyes. He wasn't going to let that monster take over his life again. "I hate you Treize!" He vowed silently to make Treize hurt like he did.

Duo sighed, there was nothing he could do to stop WuFei now that his mind was set on revenge. He took hold of WuFei's arm to steady him before letting go and heading towards the door. "I'm going to talk Une into making some breakfast, would you like some?" he asked, sure that WuFei would be at training a few more hours.

WuFei turned towards Duo, his vengeful demeanor slipping into a soft frown. He nodded, walking over to Duo. He pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for me Duo," he whispered. He pulled away, Duo pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come to get me yesterday."

Duo nodded, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think of what could've happened. He turned to leave, asking if WuFei wanted the door open of closed. He smiled, leaving the door open as WuFei asked. "You're coming out of that shell again," he whispered to himself, hoping that Milliardo would keep slowly tugging at WuFei to be the man he once was.

Lady Une was sitting at the table with the morning paper, sipping at a warm cup of tea. "How's he doing this morning?" she asked, sensing Duo behind her. She smiled, when Duo looked over her head to see the section of newspaper she was looking at.

"Better. He's starting to be the WuFei I knew back in the war," he sighed, plopping down next to her. He gave a smile, happy that WuFei was safe now. "He's hungry."

Lady Une chuckled, she should have known. "I haven't heard anything about Treize looking for WuFei yet," she said, rummaging through the cabinets to find something. "Do you have a problem with oatmeal?"

Duo shook his head, he would eat anything as long as it didn't eat him first. "Oatmeal's fine." He looked over the paper, looking over to find anything that remotely pertained to Treize or WuFei. He was relieved to see that it had nothing. "Nothing in the paper."

Une nodded, that was good. "I'm glad, but Treize seems like he would be sneaky about it, even for him," she said, turning the stove burner on to start the easy breakfast. "I just hope that he doesn't come here while WuFei's still hurt."

Duo nodded, the doorbell catching him off guard. He gave a skeptical look at the door before moving to open it. "Who is it?" he called getting closer. He wasn't going to take any chances while Milliardo was out.

"Duo open the damn door," came Milliardo's voice. "C'mon this is heavy!"

Duo flung the door open, a box blocking the front view of the tall man. "What the hell is that?" he asked, helping Milliardo set it on the ground. He looked over the box, nothing out of the ordinary. "What did you get?"

Milliardo shook his head. "It's for WuFei," he explained, leaning on the box before pushing it into the living room. He looked back at the two questioning sets of eyes. "What?"

Lady Une shook her head, giggling. "I'm making some oatmeal if you have time to stay," she said, heading back the kitchen. "It'll be done soon."

Duo stayed, looking around the box for any hint as to what was inside. "What is it?" he asked again, still wondering what it was.

Milliardo moved in close, whispering what it was in Duo's ear. "It's a chest full of books. I know WuFei likes to read but I don't know what kind so there are all kinds." He smiled a little proud of himself. "I want him to feel at home here so I figured a few books would help him out."

Duo nodded, books were one of the fastest ways into WuFei's heart. "He'll love it," he said, motioning towards the kitchen. He wasn't sure if WuFei wanted Milliardo up there while it was light or not.

"Does he look any better?" Milliardo asked, sitting at the table.

Duo shook his head. "He looks worse in the sun than he does in the dark," he said, not trying to show that he knew that Milliardo had been with him the night before. "His neck looks the worst, and I don't know how long it's going to take for his wrists to heal."

Milliardo nodded, a serious expression falling on his features. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I swear it!" he stated, his own temper flaring up. He wasn't going to let Treize hurt the man he loved anymore.

WuFei hadn't tried his kata again, knowing if he did he was going to end up on the floor again and this time he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up. He was sitting on the floor trying to stretch out his sore muscles. He reached out, wincing in pain as his ribs began to throb. He knew he was overdoing it but he couldn't sit and do nothing. He had to get stronger for when Treize came back. He had to be strong enough to fight him off this time, he wasn't going to be his slave anymore. He had to stop, his body protesting at every movement. He stood, collapsing on his bed before thinking about it. The cool sheets felt so good.

"Milliardo," he whispered, closing his eyes and sinking into his pillows. A smile formed on his lips as he fell into the world of dreams.

Duo handed Milliardo a bowl before heading upstairs, telling Lady Une that he was taking WuFei his portion. He smiled, WuFei sleeping peacefully there on his bed. He set the bowl on the night stand, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on WuFei's shoulder. He pulled his hand once WuFei started to whimper and his brow creased in pain. "WuFei," he whispered, placing his hand on WuFei's. "Wake up."

WuFei shot up, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He looked over at Duo, the violet eyes soft as he covered his face with his hands and started to rub the gruesome dream away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking down at his lap.

Duo shook his head, grabbing the bowl to give to WuFei. "I don't remember if you liked oatmeal or not, it'll keep your strength up," he softly said, urging WuFei to eat. "Milliardo's down stairs if you want to see him.

WuFei nodded, adverting his eyes to nothing. "I know I look worse than last night," he murmured, his hand stopping at his spoon. He wanted to see the other man so much but not in the light, not when he looked like an abused dog. "I don't want to see him when I look like this. I don't want any pity from him."

Duo noticed the tears in WuFei's eyes, resting his hand on a shoulder. "He won't come up if you don't want him to," he offered. He felt WuFei pull away to look towards the window. "You really like that window."

WuFei nodded, he really did. He loved the outdoors. He wasn't sure if he'd told Duo that or not. He hated being cooped up in a house no matter if it was too cold or too hot. "I don't like being inside for so long," he breathed, wishing he could be out in the warm sun and not inside Milliardo's house.

Duo nodded, remembering that WuFei had said something about liking the outdoors on one of their missions years ago. "I like it outside too." He stood, walking over to the large window and looking out, the small town around them was cozy. "After he goes back we can sit in the backyard for a bit." He looked back at WuFei, the other boy eating silently. "I better get back down there. Quatre's supposed to be by sometime today if you wanna see him and Trowa."

WuFei nodded, more or less, he didn't really want to see anyone. It wasn't because he looked like an abused kid or that he was still in pain, he just wanted to be alone to understand the thoughts, the feelings that had. He handed the empty bowl to Duo's outstretched hand. "Thank you," he whispered, giving Duo a small smile. He watched as his best friend left the room. His heart starting to hurt in anger again.

"I let you bring me to my knees," WuFei whispered, fire burning in his eyes. He stood, the pain still unbearable. He looked around the room, stepping over to the dresser, opening the drawers to sift through the contents to get dressed. He pulled out an old pair of black jeans and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. He pulled them on, and took a look in the mirror. He looked fierce. He looked ready for something to happen, something that would change his world completely. He smirked, feeling different. He hadn't felt like this since before the war. "You won't do it again."

Duo heard the stairs creak. He turned to see that WuFei was standing there, hand shaking as he it held the railing, his legs wobbling out of pain. He knew WuFei would want to go down the stairs on his own so he didn't bother trying to help. He just watched as WuFei took the stairs slowly and finally when he made it to the bottom he knew that look of triumph.

"Is he here?" WuFei asked, looking at Duo. He wasn't going to hide up in that room like a child, even if it was to recover. He wasn't going to hide. He wasn't going to make Nataku ashamed of him again.

Duo shrugged. "I don't know I just got down here a minute ago," he explained, holding the just emptied oatmeal bowl in his hand. He smiled, throwing an arm over WuFei's shoulders. "I see you're feeling better."

WuFei nodded, trying not to limp as he took hold of Duo's arm. "What good would it do if I stayed up there?" he asked, allowing Duo to lead him into the kitchen. He looked around, Une sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her while she finished a puzzle in the back of the newspaper.

Duo unhooked his arm from WuFei's and went to wash the bowl. "Look who's up," he said, passing Lady Une.

The woman looked up, pen stopping instantly. She gave a happy smile before standing. "How are you feeling?" she asked, motioning for WuFei to take the seat right next to hers. She saw that he moved a little slower than the usual. She didn't say anything while WuFei took his seat with a little difficulty. She smiled a little wider as WuFei told her was feeling much better. She sat next to him, flattening her knee length skirt down.

WuFei looked around, wondering if Milliardo was still home.

"He just left a few minutes before you came down," Lady Une said, jostling WuFei out of his trance. "He said he had to get right back to work. He'll be home about six."

WuFei looked at the clock on the wall, it was only one. "I'm going to go outside for a little while," he said, trying to stand. He sighed, the pain still there. He wanted it to disappear finally. He turned but after a moment he was still in his spot. "Where's the back door?" he asked, still unsure where all the rooms led to in Milliardo's house.

Duo giggled as he took WuFei's hand and led him past the stairs, through the living room, past the den and into a smaller room that had a coat rack and hooks. A door stood there to the outside. "It's a little windy today," he noted, opening the door and letting WuFei take in the warm sun. It was close to fall and the leaves on the trees were already starting to turn. "You might want to put your hood up."

WuFei nodded, pulling up his hood, he wasn't one to intrigue the neighbors with his looks. He opened the screen door, Milliardo having a spacious backyard with a tall fence. He smirked, Milliardo must like his privacy. He noticed that there was a small swinging bench under the large oak tree. To the left there was a well maintained garden to the right was a glass table with an umbrella, the umbrella closed due to the wind. He stepped out onto the wooden deck and took in a breath of fresh air. "It's nice," he said, he loved the wind, it always made him feel better somehow. He made his way down the few steps, slowly moving to the hooded swing.

Duo watched as he followed WuFei, only to jump up to grab a lower branch and perch himself in the tree. "I haven't been able to climb a tree in ages," he laughed, hanging upside down. "I feel so old anymore, the war, the Preventer's job for that year. I want to just be an average teenager sometimes."

WuFei knew where Duo was coming from, sometimes he wished that he was normal too and there were other times that he was glad that he wasn't. "If we would have been normal we wouldn't have met or you wouldn't have met Yuy," he said, laying down on the swinging bench. He loved the fresh air, the slow rocking movements of the bench. "A good book would make this perfect."

Duo smiled knowingly as he pulled himself up to sit back on his branch. He wondered when Milliardo was going to give WuFei that trunk of books. "So when are you gonna rip Milliardo's clothes off?" he asked, laughing at the sputtering noise WuFei made almost falling off the swing as he tried to sit up. "Oh Fei that was priceless!"

WuFei sighed, the pain a little less severe. He was never going "rip" Milliardo's clothes off, he probably wasn't even going to get to see the man without his shirt, minus the time he'd walked in on Milliardo. He didn't want to hope against hope that maybe there was a chance for him in Milliardo's heart but he didn't want to be afraid if there was. He lowered his eyes. What would he do if Milliardo wanted more from him? He knew he would think of Treize and everything the other man had done to him. He didn't want the pain of remembering while he was trying to experience something that was supposed to be so beautiful with him. His cheeks flared. He wasn't going to think about it, not while he was sitting outside with Duo where the whole world could see his reddened face under the navy hood.

Duo jumped from the branch, moving to sit next to WuFei. "You ok?" he asked, sitting next to the silent boy.

WuFei nodded, looking away from Duo, trying not to let his embarrassment show. "I'm fine," he stuttered, finding the small garden very interesting. He didn't need Duo teasing him more about his feelings for Milliardo than he already had.

Duo nodded, knowing that WuFei was lying to him to save him the embarrassment of talking about Milliardo. "You know what this place needs?" he asked, leaning back, hands behind his head.

WuFei looked over at Duo, taking in the relaxed features and wondering what Duo could be thinking. "What is that?" he asked, looking around, the entire yard being nothing but a small perfection.

"A hammock would be nice, it could latch on to this tree and that part of the fence over there. It would be a great place to lounge at in the afternoon with a good book," Duo said, sighing as he stood for a moment.

WuFei nodded, that would always be a nice thing, a hammock to lie in and read a book. He'd have to wear his glasses but at that moment he didn't seem to mind that anymore. "I'd have to get some new reading glasses."

"What happened to your other pair?"

WuFei flinched, the memory hurting. "I broke them," he whispered, hoping Duo would leave it at what he said. He wasn't sure if Duo would understand but he hoped.

Duo took in what WuFei said, knowing Treize had had something to do with WuFei's broken glasses. He nodded, letting it go. "I could stay out here for hours, doing nothing but sitting back and relaxing, no wonder Milliardo never wanted to move."

WuFei smiled. "It is beautiful," he admitted, looking around again, the cool air starting to penetrate his thin hoodie. He stood slowly, not wanting to stand. "What time is it?" he asked, the sky starting to darken, sure the fall had little day light on earth compared to space but it only felt like they had been outside for only a few moments, not the hours that he knew they'd been alone.

Duo looked around, pulling up the sleeve of his own sweater. "I don't know," he said, standing as well. "You know I don't wear a watch, it's like counting down to something."

WuFei nodded, that was true, Duo never wore a watch because of that.

"I guess we'll just have to go in and see, I'm sure Une is fixing something good to eat, that woman can really cook!" he said, wrapping an arm around WuFei's shoulders. "She seems to enjoy cooking too, she's done all the meals so far."

WuFei smiled, allowing Duo to steer him back into the house and throught the rooms to the kitchen before pulling away to take in the delisious aroma that was filling the house. "It smells good," he said, Une jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were back in. I was making some sugar cookies if you'd like some," she said, an apron around her mid section, covering her nice blue sweater and wild flower print skirt.

"You've got to like to cook to do all this," Dup piped in, sitting at the table almost drooling at the smell. "It's smells so nice."

Une smiled, a small blush on her cheeks. "It's a hidden talent."

Duo smirked, the phone ringing just a second later. "I'll get it," he said, jumping up. He ran past WuFei, the cordless telephone in the living room. He returned, chatting idlely with someone familiar. "Yeah, that's fine. He should be home about six. Yeah. Ok. See you then, Later." with that Duo hung up the phone and smiled. "Quatre and Trowa are on their way over."

WuFei smiled, it would be nice to see everyone again, on better terms. "Where's Yuy?" he asked, not thinking about it. He looked over at Duo the taller boy stopping in his place.

"He's in space, he had a mission up there with a Preventer leader," Duo explained, sitting at the table and smiling. "He'll be home soon, after all our little apartment isn't home without him."

Une nodded, "He's with the second leader in charge, I'm not sure of her name but she worked her way up fast. He shouldn't be gone long," she said, opening the oven to check on the cookies.

Duo smiled. "I can't wait for him to come home, he owes me," he said, winking suggestively at WuFei, causing the other boy to break out into a blush.

WuFei pushed off his hood after the blush had subsided. He looked up at the clock, still wondering how long it was until Milliardo returned home. It read five forty-three, almost six.

The phone rang again, this time WuFei took the liberty of answering the ringing contraption while Duo tried to steal the fresh goods from the tray. "Hello?" he asked, voice rather upbeat, it had been a good day. "Hello?" He was getting a little suspicious, normally it only took a second for a telemarketer to start talking or even a rough connection. "Is anyone there?"

"Just hang it up Fei it's probably some kid prank calling," Duo called, evading Une's spatula of doom.

WuFei nodded, ready to hit the 'end' button before a soft dark voice trickled through the receiver.

"I know where you are. You can't hide for long little dragon," It said, sending shivers though WuFei, his body starting to shake, he knew who it was and the idea struck fear though out his body. "I'll find you WuFei and when I get you alone there's going to be no walking out on me again." Dead.

WuFei dropped the beeping phone, fear taking him over. No one was going to be able to save him from him, no one was going to be able to protect him and he wasn't going to be able to protect them.

Duo and Une rushed over, Une taking WuFei into her arms and Duo getting the fallen phone.

"What happened? Who was it?" she asked, trying to calm WuFei. She held him tight, a hand rubbing his back for support. "It's alright, you can tell us."

Duo squatted in front of WuFei, resting a hand on his knee. "It was him wasn't it?" he asked, tightening his grip on the phone. "That rotten bastard!" He screamed throwing the phone down, it flopping around like a dead fish before coming to a complete stop. "I'll kill him before he touches you again!"

Une tried comforting WuFei, telling him that they were there for him and that they weren't going to let anything happen to him. She tried the motherly approach, WuFei much like a scared child. She led WuFei upstairs, promising not to leave him alone. Duo stayed down stairs knowing he would only upset WuFei more. "I'm going to kill that bastard one day, I'm going to rip him to shreds!" he muttered under his breath, pacing the kitchen like a wild animal would it's den. "I won't forgive you!"

The door creaked, Duo there just a split second later, fist cocked back ready to strike at any moment. He flung the door back, grabbing Milliardo but the shirt collar. His eyes widened, loosening up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," he said, backing away to allow Milliardo to enter his house and take off his shoes.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms, knowing that something had happened soon before he got home.

Duo looked at the ground. "Treize got to WuFei," he said, going into detail as Milliardo's expression started to turn sour.

"What do you mean he got to WuFei?" Milliardo roared, throwing his keys across the room out of anger. "Where is he?"

Duo grabbed Milliardo's sleeve before he could get more than a foot away. "Une's with him right now," he explained, voice trying to calm. He took a deep breath, pulling and equally enraged Milliardo into the kitchen. He motioned for him to sit at the table, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat down, sighing. "We were all sitting down here. Une was making cookies, we didn't know she was a hidden cook. I was messing around trying to steal two, one for me, one for Fei and the phone rang. We didn't think much of it when he answered, but he never got an answer and when he did, it was only a moment later before he got really pale and dropped it. He looked like he'd seen a ghost... We knew it had to have been Trieze."

Milliardo balled his fists, trying to keep calm, that bastard. He stood, pacing the room for a moment before turning towards the door and punching the wall. "He's not going to get WuFei, not now, not ever," he whispered, blue eyes twin fire pits of hate.

------------------------------------------

(A/N): Hey guys, this chapter was a little harder to do. I know that I'm updating twice at the same time again. I'm sorry that it takes two weeks when the chapter before has been done for ages. Well I wonder what's going to happen. What do you guys think? This song title is by Three Days Grace. I know this one ended rather suddenly but I didn 't want it to trail on forever. I'm going to try and make up for it in the next chapter.

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	8. Victim

_**Victim**_

Milliardo knew it was well past midnight. He looked around, the surroundings so familiar but so distant to him. He looked at the sky, lighting threatening to split the heavens and let the rain fall directly on him without warning and douse him in the angry droplets. "Why WuFei? What kind of plan do you have?" he asked, almost cursing the heavens above. He looked down at the concrete, following the cracks back to the house that held the man he hated more than anything. "One day Treize, one day you will pay for what you've done to him." Milliardo felt hate rise in him, a hand clenching to the point of his knuckles turning white.

A crack of thunder and another flash of lightning lit the house, giving Milliardo a front row seat to the movie inside, Treize and another lover in WuFei's bed.

He knew if he didn't leave now he would lose control and try and kill Treize, right then and there. His walk home was a nightmare. His mind would produce images of Treize and WuFei, the abuse, the rape, and all along WuFei going along with it because he loved the older man. He felt sick, almost to the point of gagging as he unlocked his door and stepped in, the rain starting to pour the same instance.

"Milliardo!" Lady Une called, running to the door, weapon in hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, looking down at the woman and her handgun. He chuckled, looking towards the stairs, the one he cared for probably sleeping by that time. "Is he asleep?" His voice was soft, he always was with WuFei, how could he not be.

Une stiffened, before lowering her gun to be put in the holster on her side. "He's not here," she said, looking up at stunned eyes. She waited for the outburst.

Milliardo stood still before angrily pacing back and forth. "What do you mean he's not here?" He asked hatefully, looking down at the woman for a moment before clenching and unclenching his hands. "Where is he?" His soft voice was now a roar as he tore through the house in search of the smaller man. "Where did he go?"

"Milliardo calm down, Duo took him over to his apartment for a little while, WuFei needed to get away, being here wasn't going to help now that Treize knows where he's at," she explained calmly, resting her hand on his. "He's fine, I promise."

Milliardo nodded. "I'm going to see him. I can't wait right here while he's sitting there fearing that this monster is going to get him," he stated calmly, looking back towards the outside and deciding not the take the umbrella, what was the point, it wasn't going to do anything in this weather. "Are you staying here for a reason?"

"Trowa and Quatre were supposed to come by, I think Duo has them over there, but I know Duo doesn't have a phone so I don't know for sure," she said, reaching for her jacket. "Let's just go. We have to keep WuFei safe and I know it's not here." Her voice was strained and tired, like an old woman in the time of war. "We can't take the car, Treize will know it."

Milliardo nodded, handing the umbrella the hung by the jackets to her before turning towards the door and looking into the rainy night. "I hope he's alright now. WuFei, I'll protect you…"

Lady Une watched him walk sadly into the rain. She knew he was hurting to have WuFei whole again, to have him happy and so full of life and not this little doll that seemed to be merely pretending to be WuFei. She opened the umbrella, it could have fit them both but she didn't push for the other man to protect himself from the rain. 'Milliardo,' she thought, 'you give him your heart in ways a person can only dream but how well is WuFei taking it?' She looked up at the angry sky, almost sure that it reflected Milliardo's mood at that point in time.

Milliardo was silent for most of the walk, Duo and Heero's apartment wasn't very far away, it was at most, a four-block walk. He looked up at the complex, it wasn't the best in town but close to it, the outside always looked horrible but the inside seemed like the grandest hotel around. He sighed, stepping inside to find an elevator that went to the seventh floor.

Duo called out to the knock on the door. "Who is it and what do you want?" he asked, voice harsh and hateful.

"It's me and Milliardo," Lady Une called back, shaking the umbrella out a little to keep from getting the inside of Duo's home wet. She waited for the locks to be undone and the door to crack open to see Duo's violet eyes searching them over to make sure it was whom they said. He opened the door the rest of the way and welcomed the two. "I had to make sure."

Milliardo nodded, looking around for WuFei. "Where is he?" he asked, voice now a dead monotone, like any emotion would kill him. He looked deep into the violet eyes, water dripping off him.

"He's in the spare room right now, when the doorbell rang I told him to hide. You should get some dry cloths out of there too, there might be something that would fit you," Duo explained, pointing past the living room arch and into a turned hallway. "Quatre and Trowa are in the kitchen, Heero's on his way home." He didn't explain much while the door was open, only leading Une to the kitchen and once again telling Milliardo that he should change.

Milliardo took the directions down the hall, third door to the right. He knocked on the door, hoping that WuFei would at least semi-answer him. "WuFei?" he asked, only to hear the scuffle of feet and the unlocking of the door. "Is it ok if I come in?" he asked, resting a hand on the door handle.

"It's ok," WuFei said, pulling the dark blue hood up again, he still didn't want Milliardo to see how beat up he really was; moonlight and indoor lighting gave different impressions. He opened the door for the other man, looking down at the floor, the light on. He turned away hurriedly and moved to stand in front of the window. "I got… a little worried…"

Milliardo walked up behind WuFei and pulled him into a hug, his soaked chest against the warm and dry back of WuFei. "I just want you to be safe WuFei," he whispered, pulling away after he felt the other man tense up. "I'm sorry for just hugging you like that. I was worried about you too, so much."

WuFei felt a smile touch his lips as the lights flickered off, leaving the two in total darkness. He turned, the entire block dark, a power outage. "Milliardo," he whimpered, reaching out for the other man. "I can't see."

"I'm right here, don't worry," Milliardo said, reaching out and pulling WuFei to him. "I have you now." He whispered to WuFei that he was safe over and over again, pushing back the hood to stroke the silky onyx hair and trying not to get the other boy wet. "I'm soaked from the walk over here, would you mind if I changed?"

WuFei gave a shaky no, moving away so Milliardo could pull off the top half his soaked clothing and let them land with a wet plop on the hard wood floor.

"Where's the dresser?" he asked, remembering he he'd seen one when he'd come in, but now he wasn't sure which way was what. He reached out, finding a hard surface and feeling for a drawer.

WuFei tried to help, moving close to Milliardo and feeling through the old clothing. "The only thing that would fit you is some of Trowa's old clothes, I know there're some in here," he said, a crack of thunder causing him to jump.

Milliardo pulled WuFei to him. "I'm sorry if this is too fast," he whispered, holding the trembling boy to his chest, the heat from the other body keeping him warm. He felt WuFei start to tremble; he didn't want him to think he was being forward in his lack of clothing. "I can let go if you want me to."

WuFei wanted to shake his head no but the uncomfortable feeling of a half naked man kept telling him to run, that it was going to be like a few nights ago. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away lightly. "I can still help you find something to wear." He pulled at clothing in the drawers, hoping to find something that would fit Milliardo's broad shoulders and long legs. "Here."

Milliardo took the cloth, taking in the silky fabric. "Thank you," he said, pulling it over his head finding it to be a perfect fit, and the cotton pants that WuFei handed him were only a little short he realized, pulling off his wet trousers and pulling on the dry pants. He touched WuFei's hand. "Is this alright?" He meant that he was holding WuFei's hand.

WuFei nodded, only to give a quiet yes after he realized Milliardo couldn't see. He was silent, he felt so awkward with Milliardo now. They were alone in a room that could easily be locked and Milliardo could easily be cruel to him. He pulled away. "I can't be in here with you," he whispered, tears somehow filling his eyes.

Milliardo knew and sighed lightly. "I understand. I'll go back out there. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable," he said, touching WuFei's cheek. He moved closer to peck the boy on his forehead and turned away, taking his wet clothes with him. "If you need me, I'm not very far." He smiled, hoping somehow WuFei knew.

Duo was waiting outside the door, holding a flashlight for the older man to take. "Here," he said, turning his own on and smiling. "Power outage." He looked into the room, noticing WuFei's trembling form.

Milliardo sighed and hung his head slightly. "I'll never be good for him Duo. I'm always afraid I'm hurting him in ways I don't know," he whispered so softly that WuFei couldn't hear him. "I'm just hurting him." With that he clicked on his own flashlight and headed back towards the living room. He sighed again, finding his way to the others and putting on a fake smile.

"I see you're here too," came a monotone voice, catching Milliardo's flashlight for a moment. "We're discussing what to do next."

Milliardo nodded, clicking off his light, the few candles on the table giving off enough light for his eyes to adjust to see everyone. Trowa was across the small round table next to Quatre who at that moment was sipping idly at a cup of coffee. Lady Une was sitting across from them, her back to Milliardo. Heero was propped up again a set of cabinets, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"What have you come to?" he asked, looking around the table. He took the last seat between Lady Une and Trowa, looking up at Heero for an answer, unsure if he wanted to hear it yet or not.

Lady Une and Quatre exchanged worried glances.

"We think that maybe you should stay away from WuFei for a while because Treize will try and find some way to find him through you.

Milliardo nodded, blowing out a held breath. "I understand," he said, standing and heading for the door. "I'll call him to see how he's doing." He reached for the door, his heart telling him to stop and turn around and beg, fight, plea even to keep WuFei near him. He knew he couldn't, WuFei would only be in danger around him. WuFei was even too scared to be in the same room with him with the lights off.

"Where are you going?" asked a small voice, tearing Milliardo's heart into shreds as he tried not to just leave without another word.

"I'm going to go home and you're going to stay here. So if Treize does come looking for you through me he won't be able to find you," Milliardo explained, telling himself to turn around and look into the dark eyes and some how say that he really wished WuFei would stay with him.

"And my opinion doesn't matter?" WuFei asked, pulling Milliardo's arm for him to look at him. "I don't matter, I just have to go along with what you think is right?"

"It's so you'll stay safe WuFei," Duo piped in, Milliardo's averted eyes telling him that the man didn't want to discuss it any further.

"So I just have to hide like some criminal? This isn't the war Maxwell, I don't intend to spend the rest of my life reliving what we had to do," WuFei hissed, looking back at Milliardo's face. "I'm not staying here without you." He stopped, a hand covering his mouth. He'd let some of his feelings for the other man come out, scaring him slightly.

Milliardo looked into the dark eyes, taking in the bruises and scrapes and cuts he'd missed before. "Look at yourself WuFei. If he finds you with me he'll kill you next time. I'm not risking your life because you or I don't want you to stay somewhere else! I'm not putting you in danger where you can be hurt anymore!" he growled, grabbing WuFei's upper arms lightly to get his point across. "I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore and if that means you staying here where Treize can't find you than you're staying here no matter what."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Milliardo sighed. "Because… I… because you should…"

Heero cleared his throat to catch the two's attention, hoping it would stop the argument. He stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Milliardo's shoulder, trying to steer him away from WuFei.

Duo stood and took hold of WuFei before he had the chance to fight or argue anymore. "It's alright Fei, he's just looking out for you, nothing's going to happen to you if you stay here."

"I want to be with Milliardo…" Fei felt his voice and lips slip over the words, saying them sweetly, slowly, even full of an emotion he'd never felt.

Milliardo turned back to WuFei and shook his head. "I can't risk you." His voice was equally as soft, and his eyes didn't hold the normal gleam of triumph or fight. "I won't risk you WuFei, I care too much for that."

"Maybe we should just leave, like a vacation, that way Treize will never know where you are," Quatre said, thinking that maybe they could leave and Treize would leave them alone. "Perhaps to space for a little while."

WuFei shook his head, he didn't want to leave. He wasn't going to leave because of the man that he hated so. "I'm not leaving town because of him," he said, looking over at the blond. "I'm not running away from him anymore."

"WuFei," Milliardo whispered, taking a step towards the other man, feeling Heero's fingers slip past his arm. "Please do this for me." He took another step, taking in the bruised face and hurt eyes. "Just for a little while." He reached out to cradle the bruised cheek in his hand before slipping closer and pressing a chaste kiss to the slack mouth. "I won't be very far away from you." He pressed his forehead against WuFei's looking deep into the onyx orbs, looking deep for the soul beneath.

WuFei pulled away gently, tears in his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. "Alright, I'll stay…" he whispered, looking down at the carpet. He didn't want to argue anymore.

Heero made a coughing noise to get the attention of the two. "So what are we supposed to do after that?" he asked, looking over at the quivering pilot.

"Maybe he'll forget," Quatre, piped, a small hopeful smile on his pink lips.

Milliardo snorted.

"He won't… when he loses something that he really wants he won't give up, no matter what, you know that," WuFei said, looking up from the carpet to Quatre's eyes. "He never gives up, no matter what it is."

"We'll just have to fight back then," Trowa said, standing from his seat and walking over to stand next to Heero. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's something we have to do to get him to leave you alone."

"No matter what we say he has the law on his side, everything can be explained by a sadistic masochistic nature between the two or a dominance fighting homosexual couple and with Treize being one half it's going to go in his favor, you know that," Lady Une said, standing as well.

"Lets just sleep on it and talk about it in the morning, there's no way that we can do it all tonight," Duo said, reaching out for his lovers hand and lacing their fingers. "We can think of something after we get some sleep. "We don't have a lot of beds but you're more than welcome to sleep anywhere you can."

Heero nodded, pulling his hand from Duo's, giving his lover a soft glance as he motioned for Trowa and Quatre to follow him to another spare room. "It's not fixed up but it has a bed and a bathroom."

Duo smiled after them, turning to Lady Une and the other two pilots. "Do you want the couch?" he asked Milliardo, looking over at the two. "Unless you want to share the guest room."

WuFei shook his head. "I'll sleep on the couch, Milliardo and Lady Une can have the guest room, I'm sure it would be fine," he said, smiling up at the other man and moving towards the living room.

Milliardo nodded, he knew arguing with WuFei would be pointless. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, following WuFei and placing a kiss to the bruised cheek. "Good night love."

"Milliardo… I… good night…" he whispered back, returning a kiss to the other man, pressing their lips together for a brief moment. "I'll see you in the morning."

Milliardo went back heading towards the guest room. Hoping that in the morning that they would find something to do with Treize and WuFei. He didn't want to keep the boy locked up like he was a criminal but he didn't want to let him roam and get hurt even worse than he already was.

WuFei sighed, Duo bringing him a few blankets to cover up with and a pillow. He thanked his friend for all his kindness and willingness to protect him. He smiled as Duo walked off to bed, the lighting causing the lights to flicker on outside. He sighed, mind over worked. He didn't want to leave Milliardo but his heart was telling him to go back to Treize at the same time. He curled deep into the warm cocoon.

Treize had been his entire life. He'd been everything that WuFei wanted. "Treize," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Do you still love me?" He looked outside; it was still pouring rain. He closed his eyes, the memories flooding him. He tried not to think of it, he had Milliardo there with him. "I have you." He whispered to himself all that Milliardo had done for him, their night together, even the time in the hospital when he'd hated him.

WuFei sighed, looking around, hearing the light snore of Duo, the constant rustle of bed sheets from Trowa and Quatre trying to get comfortable in their sleep. He pushed the covers off, and looked around for his shoes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, bowing slightly after pulling his sneakers on and opening the door silently. "I'm sorry Milliardo, I can't let you get hurt because of me, not anymore."

He closed to the door, pulling his hood up, the hallway now lit form the restored power. He quickly went down the stairs, the elevators still out of service, and into the lobby. He looked back for only a moment, wishing there was another way he knew how to make everything go away. "I belong to Treize…" he said, opening the door into the pouring rain and slowly making his way into the night, nothing but Milliardo on his mind.

The door opened with a slight rattle. "Treize?" WuFei called, pulling his hoodie off and throwing it to the side. "I'm home. I won't leave anymore." He looked through the house, finding no one anywhere. "Treize?"

A light flicked on in their den, showering a soaked WuFei in light. "You decided to come home?" a dark voice asked, anger in his voice.

WuFei nodded, falling to his knees, and crawling over to Treize. "I won't leave you again, Master," he whispered.

Treize stood, the anger in his eyes fading slowly. "Are you going to stay here from now on?" he asked, yanking WuFei up to his feet by his hair. "Are you going to be mine and only mine?"

WuFei nodded, looking down at the floor, the sock clad feet becoming very interesting. He felt his cheek sting before he felt the ground underneath him.

"Tell me! Say it WuFei or else I'll punish you!" he sneered, kicking WuFei in the ribs. "Tell me that you're going to stay and be my slave."

WuFei swallowed his pride. 'It's for Milliardo,' he kept thinking, trying to convince himself that the other man wouldn't be harmed. "I promise, I'll be you slave. I'll do what ever you want me to and I won't leave you anymore," he said, looking up at Treize. "I promise."

Treize sneered, looking down at his lover. "Strip," he commanded, pulling at the zipper to his pants. He waited until WuFei was bare naked on the floor, hands and knees down. "Suck!" He pulled WuFei's face towards his crotch, forcing WuFei to take his lax member in his mouth. "Do a good job and I may be nice to you."

WuFei nodded, his mind stuck on Milliardo. 'I'll miss you Milliardo,' he thought, doing exactly what Treize wanted. 'Good-bye….'

Milliardo woke to the worst shaking of his life. He opened his eyes and looked up at Duo and Heero standing over him. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up to expose his bare chest.

Duo bit his lower lip, unsure of how to tell Milliardo that WuFei was gone. "Uh…"

"WuFei left in the middle of the night. We don't know where he is," Heero said, voice completely monotone. He looked over the blank expression before the other man fell backwards, hand over his face. "Milliardo?"

"He's not coming back you know," Milliardo said, looking upwards to the ceiling.

"Fei'll come back, why would he leave for a long time?" Duo asked, looking down at Milliardo's helpless form.

"Treize won't let him go again, he's too possessive. It would be useless to go and try to get him to come back unless it was his own free will," Milliardo explained, rolling over and staring at the blank spot next to him. "I told you I was no good for him. I tried too hard to keep him close and ended up pushing him away. What's the point?"

Duo refused to believe what Milliardo was saying. "You mean that all that work we did, the room, the books, all that shit that we did to keep him away from Treize was for nothing. What the fuck is wrong with you?! WuFei wouldn't runaway without a reason; it wouldn't be because he was scared of you. He's not that cowardly even now that he's gone through everything!" Duo yelled, grabbing Milliardo's arm and yanking him up. "I don't know about you but I'm not going to let him be in that shit hole with that rapist. Fuck that! Don't even try to stop me I don't care what you're thinking or doing but I'm not letting my best friend die because you didn't want to help!" He yanked his arm out of Heero's grasp, turning and leaving the room, the door slamming to the hallway a moment later.

Milliardo groaned. "He doesn't understand what Treize is like," he said, looking up at Heero from his sitting position.

Heero's eyes brows rose slightly. "How would you know?" he asked, looking down at Milliardo as he rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"I was his lover at one point in time: during the war. He's always been possessive of what he thinks is his. You only saw one side of him," Milliardo explained, a hand over his face. "That's why WuFei hated me so much. He knew we were lovers. We were up until I found out he was with WuFei."

Heero just looked at him, waiting for something that could be a little bit important to the situation. He looked Milliardo from top to bottom. "What are you going to do?"

Milliardo shook his head. "Nothing, I can't take him back, WuFei'll have to leave on his own. That's the only way to make Treize let go that or he gets tired of abusing him."

"He's not going to be there that long, even if I have to kill Treize myself." Heero was beyond pissed; he wasn't going to let the other boy die because of Treize. He couldn't lose someone that close to him and Duo both. "I'm going to find Duo." With that he turned and strode out the door, the front door slamming again.

"You don't understand, if someone goes to see him Treize'll just be worse to him," he sighed, looking around for his clothes that had dried from the night before.

"Get out of bed you lazy piece of shit!" a voice yelled, yanking WuFei up by his hair hard. He drug him from the bedroom to the bathroom and turned on the freezing cold spray. "Wash and make me breakfast!" He let go of WuFei's hair after throwing him in the tub, WuFei slipping and falling to the porcelain floor.

WuFei picked himself up, his back hurting from the beating he'd had the night before, Treize's leather belt had always stung but last night they'd left large welts and cuts on his back. The cold water felt exceptionally good on his sore back. He was thankful that Treize hadn't turned on the hot water or he'd been screaming in pain. He quickly washed himself, and stood there, Treize standing at the door, a towel in hand. He looked down at the floor, already he knew not to talk, make noise, or even move unless he was told to.

"Would you like this?" Treize asked, belt in hand. "Answer me you filthy scum!"

WuFei nodded, eyes still on the floor. "Yes, master," he whispered, the towel thrown to him. He flinched almost going for it. A swing of the belt told him he had to learn still.

"For that you can walk around and make my breakfast naked, fix your hair and come to the kitchen. He left after swinging at WuFei again, this time catching the edge of his side and causing it to shine red.

WuFei followed, only after pulling his hair down and replacing it. Tears threatened to fill his eyes. "Milliardo…" he whispered, knowing his lover was out of earshot. He thought of the other man, this was for him. "I couldn't risk you to something worse."

The kitchen was freezing, only until WuFei started making a small breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage after the command from his master. He finished, setting the plate down in front of Treize and going to his hands and knees at his feet. "I hope it pleases you master," he said, taking the man's bare feet in his hands and massaging them. He didn't move from his spot even after Treize had stopped eating and started towards the bedroom to get dressed for work.

"You are not to leave the house for any reason at all unless I call for you. I will call you periodically let it ring twice and answer it. Clean everything top to bottom and if it's not perfect you'll wish you were dead!" Treize called, slamming the door behind him.

The roar of the engine to Treize's Jeep startled WuFei, almost causing the boy to jump. A few tears started to fill the boy's eyes as he stood. He looked around, he would just have to mop and vacuum and he would be done, the rest of the house always was kept up. He started on his chores, the phone ringing. He ran to it, the first ring, the second not too far after. WuFei hit the talk button just before the third ring started and gasped a 'hello?'.

"I see you were listening. Why are you so out of breath? You're not doing something you're not supposed to, are you WuFei?" Treize purred. "I expect dinner to be made when I get home. Goodbye my little slut." A dial tone took over.

WuFei felt anger rise in him. He had to deal with it so Milliardo would be safe. "He'll kill him any other way," he said, knowing what Treize would do if he left again. He dressed and finished the cleaning after half an hour, nothing out of place, everything cleaned. He noticed it looked like it was just set up and that no one was living there yet.

WuFei sat around most of the day, staring out the window. He pressed his forehead against the glass, wishing he could at least feel the cool wind of autumn. He thought of Milliardo and Duo, hoping they wouldn't try to find him. He thought of how much he cared about Milliardo and how much he didn't want him to get hurt. "Milliardo…" he sighed, pulling away from the window and looking around the spotless house. He wanted to see him. He wanted to be in his arms, kiss his lips. He sat down at the desk in the den and began to write a letter on the expensive paper he'd bought for his Preventer job. He just let his pen go, the words coming out beautifully in cursive across the cream colored paper. He looked down, hoping that Milliardo wouldn't notice his shaky lettering near the end. "This is everything that you need to know. One day I hope you can forgive me," he whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes.

The phone rang again, once then twice, WuFei answering it. "Hello?" he asked, voice calm. He hoped it was someone other than Treize.

"WuFei, you can go to the store and get some lettuce for a salad. I want a Cesar salad with T-bone stakes well done. I'll call back in half an hour, if you're not back I'll give you the worst beating of your life," Treize purred. "I'll be home at six-thirty it better be on the table and hot when I get there, and be naked like I left you." He clicked the phone off.

WuFei sighed, hanging up the phone and looking around the house for his tiny stash of cash. He pulled on hooded sweatshirt, and made sure his jeans were presentable before hurrying over to the desk and putting the letter in an envelope. "I hope you get this," WuFei said, looking down at the cursive writing: Milliardo's address. He hurried out the door and to the store, passing the post office one his way. He dropped the letter off, praying that it found Milliardo.

"Nataku," he whispered, taking a right and looking straight at the super market, "I need your strength. Help me find my way…. Was this your revenge? Forgive me for being so cruel in our marriage let me prove to you that I can love. Just help me out of this." He looked up at the sky, the brilliant blue starring back at him. The wind suddenly gave a gust, almost telling WuFei that Nataku had heard him.

The walk back was uneventful, no one paid his black eye any attention, no one even gave his small frame a second look. He opened the door to his house, the phone ringing just as he sat the head of lettuce in the fridge. "Hello?" he asked, hurrying to the phone.

"I see you're back. Good boy. Start dinner now. I'm bringing home a present for you."

WuFei gave a quiet all right before hearing the dial tone. He started on dinner, the doorbell ringing. He left the kitchen for a moment, the last time he'd answered the door replaying over and over in his head. "Who is it?" he called, looking through the frosted glass, the person on the other side almost his size. He opened the door and looked out.

Duo stood there, looking down at the other boy, his arms crossed. "Fei," he said, a hand reaching out to his cheek. He wanted to ask why he left, why he was so bruised up again. "Come back with me."

WuFei shook his head. "I can't. I can't let you or Milliardo or the others get hurt because of me," he said, looking down. "I have to finish making dinner." He went to shut the door, Duo stepping a foot in.

"I'm not letting you leave like that! Milliardo won't come after you but I will. I love you Fei, you know that and I'm not going to sit around and let you get the shit beat out of you!" Duo yelled, pushing open the door and shutting it behind him.

WuFei scowled. "I'm not going back to him Duo. Why should I?" he asked, turning and heading towards the kitchen, it was time to start the salad. "You can't be here, I have to finish making dinner for Treize."

"Fuck him WuFei, come back. I know Milliardo misses you, I know he doesn't want you here."

"I'm not coming back Duo! I'm not leaving Treize again! I love him and I'll only love him!" he yelled, pushing Duo towards the door. "Just stay out of my life from now on Duo you and Milliardo." He tried to yell his voice coming out as a whisper. "Just leave me alone Duo."

Duo sighed, opening the door and stepping out. "I feel sorry for you. You've become everything you fought against in the war, now you really are that weak useless fighter," he said, shutting the door.

WuFei felt like screaming, knowing what Duo said was true. He had become that weak useless person he'd fought against. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, a throaty moan coming forth as he fell to his knees and covered his face. "Duo…"

He cried as he finished dinner and set the table. He didn't want to admit that he'd become what he hated. He knew he'd let Nataku down. He pulled his clothes off and waited for the chimes to signal six-thirty. His mind wondered off to what Milliardo was doing, where he was. He could see the other man sitting at his table, eyes fixed at nothing. He could also see that the other man was happy to be rid of him, why would someone so perfect like Milliardo want someone so broken like him.

"I'm home," came a cheery voice, Treize entered the dining room, WuFei kneeling by the table, it set beautifully for two, a bouquet of roses as a centerpiece. "Lovely." Treize looked down at his little slave and smiled, and for doing such a nice job I brought you a present. He kneeled next to WuFei and pulled out a black leather collar. "Now everyone will know you're mine and only mine."

WuFei nodded, closing his eyes momentarily to push the tears away. "Yes, Master. Would you like dinner?" he asked, looking up at his master that was now standing a few feet away putting his coat on the hook near the door.

"Yes. Dinner would be nice. Bring it to me and then run me a bath," Treize commanded, sitting back at the table. "You can eat after I get in the bath. Slaves don't eat at the same time masters do." He gave a harsh laugh, watching as WuFei brought out a perfect T-bone steak and a side of crisp salad.

"Does this please you master?" he asked, again returning to his spot next to his master's leg.

Treize nodded, it was a delicious dinner. "If you keep this up I'll bring you home more presents and give you more freedom but if you mess up once you'll never see the light of day again," he said cheerily. "I mean it WuFei, one slip up and I'll beat you half to death."

WuFei nodded, standing to run a warm bath. He closed the door, facing away from the mirrors. He turned the silver knobs and ran a steamy warm bath with rose scented bubbling oil. "Milliardo, I miss you," he whispered, turning quickly to see if Treize had snuck up behind him. No one was there; he went back to his master's side, finding he was almost fully finished with his dinner. "Wine Master?"

Treize shook his head. "Not tonight. I have somewhere to be at nine," he said, finishing his last bite. "Clean this up before I'm done." He stood and made his way towards the bathroom, pulling WuFei up by his hair. He smiled, looking down into the dark eyes. He kissed WuFei hard on the mouth. "Are you hungry?"

WuFei tried to nod, only causing more pain. "Yes, master," he whispered, leaving his arms limp at his side as Treize set him on his feet.

"Good, bend over," he commanded, pushing WuFei over the center of the table, pushing his empty plate to the floor. He unzipped his pant and began to stroke himself as he held WuFei down by his neck. He let the other boy go, knowing he wouldn't move. He pulled a wrapper out of his pocket and undid it, pulling out a small rubber ring. "This will make the clean up so much easier."

WuFei felt the rough penetration, thanking the gods above that the condom had some lubrication on it. He didn't fight. Even if he had it would've been inevitable that he would have lost and it would have been worse. He waited, feeling the rough thrusts, the pain, the hurt, he held in his yells of pain. He just lay there, allowing the man to do with him as he pleased.

Treize finished, puling out of WuFei without telling him to prepare for it. "That was a good fuck," he said, pulling the used condom off and tossing it on top of WuFei's back. "Here's your dinner, I'm going to get a bath now."

With the shutting of the bathroom door, WuFei felt the tears leak from his eyes, he was broken, finally. He fell to the ground, hissing in pain, his hips were on fire. WuFei looked up at the ceiling, before crawling to the kitchen, taking the empty plate with him. He was thankful that it hadn't broken. He hurried as fast as his hurt body would allow him to clean up the mess that had been made. He picked up the used condom and felt deep pain that could never be caused by any physical pain take him over. "Treize," he whispered, taking it and throwing it away in the trash.

Treize returned, a towel over his head drying his cinnamon locks. He looked down at WuFei, taking in how obedient he looked sitting by his chair, eyes downcast. "I'm leaving early, unless you want more to eat," he said, looking up at the clock. 7:50. "Go to bed and when I get back you better be there." He took his coat and left, leaving WuFei there.

WuFei did as he was told, looking at the phone, wishing he knew Milliardo's number. "Milliardo, I'm so sorry!" he cried out, shoving his face into his pillow as he lay down, tears coming fast and hard. "I'm sorry for everything!" He cried himself to sleep, uncaring of how Treize found him. His life was over; he had nothing to live for now that he'd said good-bye to the one person who really cared for him.

For weeks WuFei endured what Treize did to him, one hope keeping him going. He only hoped that his letter had gotten through to Milliardo, his feelings written on the paper, his heart spread out for the other man to see.

-------------------------

(A/N): Hey everyone I know it's been a while. I'm sorry for the wait but writers block and work mixed does not make a good time. I've really wanted to write and I'm still not sure I like how this chapter turned out, I have to work towards this goal I have but it's going to take me forever…. Oh well. Thanks for reading, the title is Victim by Trapt.

(A/N 2:) I know that I haven't updated since Feburary. I was looking when I wrote my Moon Child fic and I saw and I felt terrible. I would love to say that I was busy with my personal life and that I just didn't have the time to update but that would be a lie. I just have been lazy and trying to battle mild writers block on occasion. I have this and two other chapters done I just never got around to posting so once again another broken promise about updates. I wanted to apologize and say that I will not be waiting so long to update again. I've had this chapter done for so long and I'm not going to wait to put more up. I just wanted to tell everyone that I was sorry for waiting so long and if you've ever seen or heard of Moon Child to check out my other fic. Hopefully soon I'll have others up too. Thanks so much for being so patient with me. Ja.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. Pages

_**Pages**_

Milliardo sighed, looking down at his stack of mail. He hadn't done much since WuFei had left. He moped around for almost a month, hoping that maybe Duo had told him a sick joke. "WuFei," he whispered, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table. He sighed again, deciding that maybe he should go through it and at least find the bills that he had to pay before the month was out. He sorted quickly, picking up a beautifully handwritten letter. His eyes widened, that wasn't someone's handwriting that he knew very well. "WuFei?" He questioned it, almost wishing that his assumption were true, though he was sure it wasn't. He opened the letter, taking care not to tear the edges or rip anything but the very edges that had been sealed shut. He read it, tears coming to his eyes. He gripped the letter gently, pressing his head to the wooden table.

Milliardo felt the small tears start to press pass his eyelids and rush down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them as he stood and began to pull on his coat. He had to talk to Duo and Lady Une. "I hope you're home," he said, tucking the sacred envelope in the inside of his coat pocket to protect it from the harsh wind and light snow. "I'll get you to come back WuFei, I'll do what ever it takes to make everything right again."

A loud crash was heard as Milliardo turned around towards the door, glass falling inwards.

"What the hell?" he questioned, rushing over to find a brick on his hardwood floor. He picked it up, reading out loud what it said. "You'll die soon." Milliardo snorted, another kids trick. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't going t give up WuFei that easily. He pulled on his coat, thinking of how to take care of the broken glass. Finally he decided to get a piece of wood to jam in the vacant spot until he could get a replacement piece. He gave a nod at the makeshift job, hoping that no kids decided to punch it in, not that it would matter.

The wind outside was biting cold, it was the middle of November now, WuFei had missed Halloween, Milliardo noticed, remembering that Duo had had a little get together. Milliardo sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky, missing the warm weather. "I hope he's there." He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping that would help his freezing fingers. "I hate cold weather!" He was aggravated the entire walk to Duo's apartment building, cursing the wind and the cold climate until the warmth of the lobby hit his face as he entered.

The elevator seemed to take longer than usual. Milliardo sighed; everything seemed to be so slow anymore. "Hurry up," he whispered, impatiently pushing the up button a few times. "C'mon. C'mon." A ding opened the door, two girls coming out, looking at Milliardo and giggling. He gave a nod as he stepped in, the girls still staring at him.

"Floor 4 Apartment H," one girl said, blowing a kiss to Milliardo. "I'll be back about noon. Wait for me stud." She giggled as the doors closed.

Milliardo nearly threw up. He hated women like that. He always hated when women would just presume that they were hot and that everyman would go for them in a heartbeat. "Nasty…" he whispered, shivering. He turned his attention to the one person he would wait years for. He thought of the other man, hoping that WuFei still thought of him. He hoped, the letter had been mailed to him last month; he'd just been too miserable to check his mail. "WuFei…." He sighed again, the doors dinging and opening to Duo and Heero's floor.

The hallways had holly and garland down them, giving everyone the spirit of the holidays that were fast approaching. He smiled; red and green were always perfect. He made it to Duo and Heero's apartment and knocked. "Duo, it's Milliardo, I need to talk to you. It's urgent," he said, hearing the fast footsteps and the sliding of locks.

Heero was the one to open the door, his cobalt eyes looking the other man over. "What is it?" he questioned, opening the door for Milliardo to enter. He shut the door and relocked the locks before telling him that Duo was in the shower. "He'll be out soon." He ran a hand through his hair, water flying everywhere.

Milliardo nodded, sitting on the couch, remembering it was the one that WuFei was sleeping on the night that he'd left. He felt his smile fade for a moment before coming back full force, the letter in his jacket making him happier than anything. "Have you seen Lady Une?" he asked, watching as Heero stretched out, his naked torso getting goose bumps from the cool air.

Heero shook his head. "Duo would know," he stated, sitting in the armchair next to Milliardo, resting his hands on his spandex covered legs. He looked over at Milliardo for a moment before looking down at his feet. "I've wanted to ask you something."

Milliardo was a little surprised, normally Heero didn't want to talk to anyone other than Duo, and that could be difficult at times. "Ok?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his legs: his ankle at his knee.

Heero sighed, his whole demeanor changing. "Did you ever take WuFei's hair down?" he asked, words coming out softly, his voice seemingly troubled.

Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Heero shook his head. "No reason."

"The answer is yes. I did once."

Heero closed his eyes, nodding. "Alright. Thank you," he said, looking up to see his lover at the doorway, amethyst eyes curious at the conversation they were having. He looked him up and down, the way the black long sleeved shirt seemed to cling to Duo's upper body and the black sweat pants seemed to make him look comfortable but sexy at the same time. He smiled; Duo's braid only half done.

"What are you doing here Milliardo?" Duo asked, finishing up before placing a tie to keep the braid in place. He plopped down on top of Heero's lap with a smile. "What's up?"

Milliardo couldn't help but smile. "Have you seen Lady Une first of all?" he asked, hoping that Duo had.

"She went back to space to get her things this morning. She'll be back in about a week," he said, stretching out before curling up in Heero's lap. He smiled as arms wrapped him up and lips were pressed to the top of his head. "Mmm."

Milliardo felt like he was interrupting. "He sent me a letter…"

Duo and Heero looked over at him, Duo moving to get out of Heero's lap only to fall to the cold-carpeted floor.

"He sent you a letter?" Duo asked, standing and sitting next to Milliardo. "What did it say? Is he ok? How's he doing?" He ran through every question he could before Milliardo could make a single noise.

Milliardo pulled out the letter. He opened it and smiled. "He didn't really tell me anything. It's more of a letter telling me everything he didn't tell me before he left," he explained, reading over the beautiful print. "He has beautiful handwriting."

Duo smiled. "Let me see," he said, taking the letter gently. He read it, a smile quirking his lips. "Can I read it out loud?"

Milliardo nodded.

"Milliardo. No matter what happens to me while I'm here I wanted you to know everything that I couldn't tell you. You make my heart race even as I think of you. My body feels excitement every time I think of our night. You're the only thing on my mind during the days I'm locked inside. No matter what Treize does to me now he'll never take away this spot in my heart you have. I hated you for so long, thinking you were trying to take the one thing that cared for me but I was wrong. You were the one that showed me what care was. You showed me what real love could be like. I will never see you again Milliardo but I wanted you to know that my heart is yours even if I die in this prison. My heart is enclosed to you. WuFei Chang," Duo read aloud, voice cracking and tears coming to his eyes. "Fei…" He gave Milliardo the letter back.

Heero moved to sit next to Duo and take him in his arms. He gave the boy a soft look. He caressed his lovers back with long soothing strokes before tipping his chin upwards to wipe the stray tears away. "Duo?" he asked, Duo resting his head on his chest.

Duo smiled. "He finally moved on. He doesn't love him anymore," he said, wrapping his arms around Heero and giving him a hug. "He's ready to leave that place."

Milliardo nodded to himself. He had to find away to get WuFei out of that house again. He felt his heart race against his chest. Had the letter been a confession of love? Had WuFei tried to say he loved him? He looked down at the beautiful handwriting. "Should I write back?" he questioned aloud, smiling down at the letter.

Duo looked up at Milliardo eyes bewildered. "If you mail it Treize could get it," he said, pulling away from Heero slightly and wiping his eyes.

Milliardo shook his head. "I was going to deliver it to him while Treize is gone," he explained, putting the letter in the envelope. He smiled, thinking of the other boy, and how much he felt alive when he was around. "I love him Duo."

Duo's heart stung. He knew that someone else would be able to love WuFei and one day WuFei would move on from their makeshift relationship. He gave a watery smile, knowing that finally the day had come that he wasn't going to be WuFei's rock any longer. "I know," he said, resting a hand on Milliardo's knee. "Take care of him. Please."

Milliardo nodded, looking over at Heero. "I should go. I don't want to interrupt you two any longer than I already have," he said, standing. He thanked Duo and Heero once more, his mind made up that he would fight to make WuFei his. He left only after promising Duo that he would take care of WuFei.

Duo sighed, closing the door. He rested his forehead against the door for a moment, arms wrapping around his waist. "He's moved on…." he said, turning to curl into Heero's arms. "I guess you were right all along."

Heero hugged Duo tighter. "I was wrong Duo," he said, tipping the other boy's chin to look up at him. "I was angry then but Duo…" He took a deep breath, moving closer to kiss Duo lightly on the lips. "I love you." A blush painted itself on his cheeks as he looked up at Duo.

Duo smiled, kissing Heero passionately. "I love you too Heero," he whispered, resting his forehead against Heero's. He felt his hair being moved, he watched as Heero rolled it in his hands and around his arm.

Heero smiled lovingly at Duo, pulling away just enough to take the long rope in both hands. He kept his eyes on Duo's as he pulled the hair band free gently and unraveled the long tresses. His heart gave a lurch, Duo's violet orbs filling with tears as he ran his fingers through the damp silky locks.

Milliardo made his way to the elevator in silence. Should he tell WuFei he loved him in the letter or wait until he delivered it? Should he even tell him at all? Would it scare WuFei away? Would it bring him closer? His head hurt thinking of all the possibilities. He just wanted WuFei to know that it didn't have to end like this. He wanted him to know that he could be loved without pain and he could be happy without Treize. "WuFei…" he sighed, rubbing his face with both hands as he entered the elevator.

He pressed the lobby button, the idea of WuFei with him again making him smile. "I have to tell him that I love him eventually. "I can't not tell him…." he said, the elevator stopping and opening on the third floor for a mousy looking guy to get on.

"Lobby please," he squeaked, pointing towards the lit button. He gave Milliardo a smile before turning to the corner and staying quiet.

Milliardo offered a smile, staying silent as well. He waited for the elevator to come to a halt, the other man waiting for him to exit first. "Have a good day," he said, giving another smile to the man. He was offered a nod and a smile too, showing that he didn't have many teeth and his face seemed a little bruised up. He turned and took the quickest way home. He had to get this letter written so he could take it to WuFei.

The door creaked open, WuFei looking out. He sighed in relaxation, Treize would kill him if he knew that he was eating behind his back but his stomach couldn't take any more starvation. He made sure not to eat a lot; just enough to make the pain of hunger leave him. He stepped out of the kitchen, looking around the house, wishing that there were something that he could do to stay busy while Treize was at work or out. He hated being indoors; he hated feeling like a trapped animal. He couldn't handle not being free. He looked down the hall at the door to the outside, he knew if Treize found out he would never see the light even. He sighed, this time in frustration.

"I don't want to be your slave," he whispered, angrily looking around at his home. He sat in the front room, pulling a throw blanket around him. He was getting chilly, even in his sweat pants and sweatshirt. "I hate the cold." He laid down, looking up at the sky light snow falling. "Beautiful." His eyes shut almost automatically, his mind taking over as his body began to rest. "Milliardo."

He dreamed of the other man, their days together, the idea of them being together again, this time WuFei would allow Milliardo to take him, make him feel wanted for more than sex. He woke soon after, knowing if Treize found him taking a nap he would be punished. He sighed, he was so pathetic; he just wanted someone to take care of him, someone with a gentle hand. He sat up, tears in his eyes. "Why you Milliardo, why not someone I can forget..." he asked, slipping off the couch and into another room, finding comfort in the silence and the memories he held dear while he was away.

WuFei made into one of their spare rooms, clean and lovely but empty. He looked over at the full body mirror. He looked over him. He'd gotten smaller. The right side of his face was bruised up; from his hairline down to his chin he was black and blue, Treize's handy work from the weekend. He pulled up his sleeves, showing his cut up wrists. He smiled some weren't just from Treize. His legs and torso were covered in bruises and cuts, all but a few from Treize. WuFei looked down, memories flooding him.

The door clicked open. WuFei hurried out to the front door. "Treize," he said, shock taking over. He gulped; there was another man on Treize's arm. Tears welled up in his eyes. "You're home…"

Treize nodded. "WuFei this is my secretary. Be nice to him. We're going out for drinks in a few, I probably won't be back so just eat and get some rest, that burglar did some work on your face."

"Burglar? Were you robbed Mr. Treize? Are you alright?" the other boy asked as he followed Treize into the kitchen.

WuFei felt tears start to fall. He was silent as he watched Treize leave, that look in his eye that he was going to get lucky. He heard the door shut and Treize tell him goodbye but his mind was gone. "He brought someone else home…" he whispered, breaking down, hands covering his face. He didn't want to believe his eyes, not yet, not when he still felt that Treize loved him some where in his heart. "You bastard!"

WuFei's eyes grew angry. "You bastard!" he yelled, standing only to fall to his knees, weakness setting in. He remembered that he'd only eaten once in the last week and a half. He felt his consciousness fade in and out, the day still young. "Maybe I'll die." He closed his eyes, hoping that for once Nataku would have mercy on him.

Milliardo sat at his desk, still looking at a blank page. He didn't know what to write down. He stared at the white paper, a border of gold leaves making it look important. He thought, unsure if he should just say it or skirt around the issue. He smiled, WuFei coming to mind and how he would react to his letter. His smile fell. What if WuFei slammed the door in his face or said that he didn't love him back and he was nothing? What if he went and Treize was there? Would he be putting WuFei in danger?

Thoughts and what ifs began to worry Milliardo. He stood only to sit again. "What do I tell you?" he questioned, looking down at the paper. He felt his head start to bang with the possibilities. He sighed, flipping the radio on next to his desk. He rocked back in his chair, glad he was in his room or else he would have the neighbors wondering what he was doing with the radio on in the middle of the day while he should've been at work.

A subtle song came on, causing Milliardo to think of everything he ever felt with WuFei. He smiled, tears coming to his eyes. His hand picked up the pen and began to write, telling WuFei everything he'd never been able to say aloud as much as he wanted to.

_WuFei,_

_I have so much that I wanted to tell you before you left but I never could because I was too much of a coward. I have feelings for you that I could never explain. To be honest I want to be there when you need someone. I want to catch you when you fall. I want to be the one you need. I want to be there when you cry. I want to make everything better. You're the only one that gets me excited not only bodily but also emotionally. WuFei I want to be with you for the rest of this life and the next. But if you feel the same and you come back to me please never leave me and don't lie to me. WuFei I've been nothing but a mess since you left. Without you I'm nothing. WuFei, I love you. I love you more than the air I breathe and the world we live in. I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I can finally admit it to myself. I love you WuFei, now and forever. No matter what your heart tells you and no matter what you feel is right, I'll always love you and you'll always have my heart._

_Now and forever,_

_Milliardo Peacecraft_

Milliardo read it over. He smiled, he was sincere and it was the truth. He hurried to put it in an envelope and pull on his coat that he'd thrown on his bed. "Now you'll know how I feel," he said, shivers running over him. "Now you'll know."

He hurried down the stairs, flung open the door and stopped. What if Treize was home, it was almost six. He had to take the chance to at least get there and give WuFei the letter before Treize got home. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night if he didn't. He looked up, the snow starting to fall a little heavier. He noticed he'd never seen so much snow in November. He hurried down the street, taking turns and hoping that he got there before Treize.

He made it to the steps before stalling. He looked down at himself. His black jeans were fine, his red sweater fine, no stains or food residue. He looked at his feet, nerves taking over him. He looked up, hand coming to a light knock on the door. He waited, only to knock again.

"He's not in, he left bout an hour ago with some little blond guy. I don't think that his little maid's there either," one neighbor said, an apologetic look on his face.

Milliardo thanked him before digging in his pocket. "I'll just drop it off then," he said to the neighbor. "I get his mail sometimes." He gave a smile, pulling out his keys and slipping the right one in the keyhole. Before he could open the door a 'who is it?' was heard. He stayed silent, pulling his key out. He knew WuFei wouldn't answer it if he was there.

WuFei opened the door a crack, looking out. He caught Milliardo's eye before he ducked behind the door. He clawed at his neck he couldn't get it off. He couldn't get the collar that Treize got him off. "Go away!" he called, still clawing at it.

Milliardo felt his heart sink. "I… I just wanted to give you something," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his letter. "Can I come in for at least a moment WuFei?" He waited. He door creaked open just enough to allow Milliardo to pass through before it was shut.

WuFei was nowhere to be found. "Just leave it on the table and go away!" he called, his breathing heavy. "Just leave!"

"Is Treize going to be home anytime soon?" he asked, stepping into the warmed house, looking around for WuFei. "I just want to see you at least once. Let me see you and I'll leave you alone for as long as you want."

WuFei felt tears come into his eyes; he was covered head to toe in bruises, a black collar around his neck with a silver tag that read '_Property of Treize Khushrenada_'. He tried to pull it off; it was one of the many presents that Treize had brought home for him to wear.

Milliardo sighed. "Please WuFei, just one more look."

WuFei stepped out from a room down the hall. He looked up at Milliardo, taking in the shocked eyes and for once he was glad that he was wearing long sleeves. He looked towards the ground. "You can't stay here," he said, turning to have his back to the other man. "Treize may come home or not."

Milliardo walked up to WuFei and gently pulled him to him. "I've missed you," he said, resting his face in the crock of WuFei's neck. He placed a chaste kiss there and pulled away. He pretended not to notice the black collar and the red ring around it. "Let me see your face WuFei."

WuFei shook his head. "Don't please," he asked, feeling his own body turn. He looked up into the blue eyes, his own onyx orbs full of tears. "Milliardo…." He fell into the other man's arms before starting to cry. He felt no weakness as he held onto Milliardo's sweater and cried silently.

Milliardo held the boy close, picking him up and carrying him into the large bedroom and setting him on the bed. He pulled his coat off and set it on the ground. He dipped down to touch his lips to WuFei's, feeling the other boy tremble. He felt WuFei pull away. He pulled back, apologizing for being so forward. "I'm sorry. I wanted to give you something, not make you uncomfortable. He reached for his coat, pulling out the envelope. "You sent me one, it was my turn to send you one."

WuFei took the sealed paper gently and opened it. He licked his lips nervously, almost wishing his heart would top beating so hard and he would stop hoping that Milliardo would love him like he did. He unfolded the beautiful paper, and began to read the slightly shaken words. He read silently, tears forming on his lashes as he closed his eyes and looked up. He leaned against Milliardo, his heart warm in his chest. He couldn't say that he loved Milliardo, not while he was in this prison. "Milliardo," he whispered, a hand coming to rest on the soft cheek. He moved closer, pressing his lips to the older man's.

Milliardo held WuFei close, not hard but firmly. His tongue began to probe for an entrance into the little mouth. He was granted access for only a few moments before WuFei pulled away suddenly. "WuFei?"

"You can't stay, he'll be home soon. He always comes home."

Milliardo nodded in understanding. "Can I come back? Can I see you again when he's gone?" he asked, taking WuFei's hands in his.

WuFei shook his head. "I can't. It'll put you in danger."

"I don't care about me WuFei. I can't be away from you. I love you," he said softly, looking deep into the shocked onyx eyes. "I'll do anything as long as I can see you."

WuFei felt his heart stop. He couldn't say no, not when he wanted to see Milliardo just as much. "He leaves for work at six-thirty. He comes home for lunch most days about one and he gets home from work between six-thirty and seven depending on the traffic. Some times he comes home randomly but he does that normally when he has a date that night…. Like tonight," he whispered, tears in his eyes again. As much as he wanted to hate Treize he still loved him and seeing that blond man on his arm still hurt just as much as it would have if it would have happened in the beginning.

"He brought someone home, while you were here?" Milliardo questioned, wrapping his arms around WuFei tighter. He held him, his heart beating in his chest, out of happiness of getting WuFei or the fact that it hurt for WuFei he wasn't sure. He kissed the top of his head, the silky stands tickling his lips. He pulled away and smiled, cupping the bruised cheek and placing a kiss to the tender skin of his cheek. "You're more beautiful than any other man or woman WuFei, now and forever."

WuFei felt his cheeks start to burn. The only one that ever told him he was beautiful anymore and meant it was Duo. "Milliardo," he murmured, touching the other man's cheek as he pulled him down for a gentle kiss. He pulled away with a smile. "You have to go, Treize will be home soon."

Milliardo nodded. He would be back tomorrow and with luck he could get WuFei to come back with him on his own. He took the younger man's hand in his and placed a kiss to the bare knuckles. "I'll be back soon," he said, leaving WuFei on the bed as he picked up his coat. "I love you," he said, kissing WuFei one last time on the forehead and leaving, his heart pounding in his chest.

He walked out, chest held out. He couldn't think of anything that could be better or put him in a better mood. He hadn't expected WuFei to say he loved him back but he just wanted the other man to know and be ok with it. He looked up, thanking the heavens. "Thank you," he muttered, thinking of his mother and father. He made his way back home, opening the door and almost dancing inside. He sighed, the wood still in place, but unsightly horrible looking. "Gotta get new glass."

He moved around his house, thinking of what it would be like the next time he went over, if WuFei would suggest coming back, if WuFei would be happy to see him. He hoped that everything would go fine. He sat at the table only to stand again, his mind starting to work over time on everything he could do for the other man.

WuFei sat there, his mind reeling. He sighed, pulling himself from the bed. Even in all the pain he was he felt like dancing. He smiled, walking over to the closet and opened the double doors. He sighed, his outfits, chains, toys. He hated them, every last one. He looked for the small shoebox he kept hidden under a loose floorboard. He hid his precious letter in there, placing a kiss to the envelope before replacing the board.

"WuFei!" came an angry voice.

WuFei shut the doors and hurried to the entrance, bowing at his master's feet. "Yes Master?" He stayed down, a foot colliding with his ribcage.

"Who was your visitor?" Treize asked, kicking him again, this time in the other side as WuFei rolled, trying to get back to his knees. He bent down, grabbing the boy by the throat, his eyes fiery.

"Milliardo was looking for you," he choked out, hands coming up to Treize's. "He wanted to ask you a question."

"Why was he in my house? How long was he here? Were you fucking in my bed too, you worthless little slut?" He yelled, yanking him up by his hair. "Answer me you filth!" Spit flew from his lips as he questioned and beat WuFei.

"He wanted to talk to you Master! He was only here a few minutes, I swear to you!" WuFei cried, bruises being hit only to cause double the pain. "I promise, you can check, I've been faithful, I swear to you!"

Treize thought at what WuFei had said, ripping his pants down and inspecting his bruised entrance. "Nothing… That doesn't mean he didn't use a condom you whore."

"I would be stretched out even if he had master. He didn't touch me, I swear to you," WuFei murmured, unable to bring his voice very loud. He hurt so badly. "You can check…"

Treize did just that, shoving a dry finger in the bruised orifice. He grinned at the pained cry. "I see you haven't lied to me yet. I'll be calling to see what it was he needed. Go change into your maid outfit and come out here."

WuFei walked away, everywhere hurting more than it had. Tears formed in his eyes, thinking that he was never going to be able to see Milliardo again without Treize finding out. He pulled down the black and white uniform, pulling it on. The long white socks came up to his mid thigh just below his black skirt, a small set of pink girls panties, the top was white and frilly with long sleeves and barely covered him. It was topped off with a white apron that tied behind him. He looked in the mirror, hoping that he would see someone else there, someone that didn't look like him.

Treize smiled, picking up the phone. He dialed Milliardo's number lightning quick, remembering when they had had their little fling. He heard it ring once, twice, three times until it was picked up with a quick hello. "What was it you wanted today?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "WuFei said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yes. I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night actually," Milliardo said, quickly thinking of something to tell Treize. He hoped the other man went for it.

"Why's that?" Treize asked dully. "Don't tell me you've had a change of heart and want me back." He watched as WuFei stepped out of their room, head bowed in shame.

Milliardo tried not to snort. "A friend wants to go out for drinks with you."

"You sure it's not you Milliardo that wants to go out and have drinks and fuck at the end of the night?" he asked, watching as WuFei got to his knees and how his shoulders seemed to hunch more than usual.

"I'm sure Treize. Be nice to him though, he's a virgin."

"Like you were?"

Milliardo was silent. "Is it a date?"

"It's a date." He hung up, and kneeled down, pulling WuFei's head to his crotch. "A dirty little maid should please her employer. Open wide," he cooed, unzipping his jeans and pushing his already hard manhood into WuFei's mouth. He shoved it and out, uncaring of WuFei's gagging noises or the tears in his eyes.

WuFei sucked, trying to keep Treize from trying to rip his throat. He didn't dare pull away or it would be another beating. He just kept up, pleasing Treize the best he could. He could feel that Treize was close before the appendage was taken from his mouth and he was pushed back, his back flat against the floor, Treize pushing himself in. He cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as his entrance burned from being unprepared.

"Look at me." Treize slapped WuFei voice now firmer. "I said look at me you little bitch! Tell me this is how you want it. Tell me!" he screamed, grasping WuFei's hips harder and harder.

"I want it hard," WuFei whispered, trying to watch as the carpet moved beside him.

"Say it so I can hear you!" Treize growled, shoving in deeper and harder.

"I want it harder and faster!" WuFei cried, arms behind him, trying to keep his skin from getting carpet burn. He tried not to look at Treize; the once beautiful blue eyes now nothing but madness and hate. He tried not to cry out as he was violated. He just threw his head back, wishing he could see him and Milliardo grinding together, slow, sweet. He tried to imagine him and the other man curled around each other, bodies locked as he clung to Milliardo as they made love, his white blond hair falling over him, his hands tangled in the long locks, or perhaps fanned out over the pillows as Milliardo held him to his chest as he thrust up into him. He tried hard to think of them making love while Treize continually thrust into him ruthlessly.

Treize slapped WuFei across his face. "Open your eyes!" He grabbed the boy's chin as he slowed to a stop. "Don't close your eyes and don't start thinking of someone else. You belong to me! No one else would want your worthless ass. You're nothing but a whore, a good fuck WuFei. No one is ever going to love you!" He started again, this time twice as hard. He smiled, his path becoming slipperier. He felt the warm liquid around him. "Your blood makes a good lubricant."

WuFei looked down at the floor to one side. Tears were leaking freely, Treize was right, why would Milliardo want someone like him, someone so dirty, so ugly, so defiled. "Treize," he gasped, tears thick and his voice cracking. He looked up into the blue orbs and tried to talk. "I… I love you… Treize…." His vision was blurry, tears causing him to loose focus.

Treize sneered. "Are you expecting me to say it back?" he asked, thrusting deeper now, close to coming inside of WuFei.

WuFei froze, it was now or never, Treize would finally say that he loved him, in his own little sick way. "Please master," he whispered, looking up into his lover's eyes.

Treize smiled as sick smile. "I'll tell you if you give me a good fuck, I'll tell you when we've been together for four years. Will that suffice?" he asked, grabbing WuFei's hips none to gently. He smiled at the nod he was given. "Good."

WuFei waited for it to end, for Treize to finish inside of him, his mind still off somewhere else with someone else. He looked up; beads of sweat rolling down Treize's temples. He started to remember what it had been like. Treize would always be on top, he would grip his left hip as he was stroked in time. Those blue eyes would be locked on his as they kissed and when sweat started to run down his temples Treize would pull WuFei to him, making it so WuFei was riding him while he was sitting on their bed and thrust his tongue into his mouth and fervently start kissing him as he came inside, hand moving quickly until WuFei finished as well.

Treize started to pull WuFei up, thinking twice. He'd done that back when he loved the boy, not now, not when he was nothing more than a doll. He lifted the hips up a little more, his forehead crashing down to rest on WuFei's chest as he came inside, the first time in years, WuFei's name on his lips.

WuFei felt Treize's hand still moving, fulfilling his pleasure once more like he used to, making WuFei come in no time. "Treize!" he cried tangling his hands in the cinnamon locks and hanging onto him. He pulled away, resting on the floor, almost feeling like he had before Treize had started hurting him. He felt Treize pull out of him gently and walk away.

"Get dressed and go to bed," he commanded, zipping his pants and walking off. He turned the corner, looking himself in the mirror. He sneered. "Pussy."

WuFei tried to move, body too heavy. He sat up slowly, his hips shooting pain through out the rest of him. He looked for his pants, pulling them on, wishing Treize hadn't come inside. He felt Treize's seed and his blood oozing out of him, tears holding to his lashes as he crawled to the bed. He got in and covered up, the door slamming and Treize yelling that he would be back later. He sighed, another lover….

The rest of the night WuFei thought of how wonderful Treize had used to be. He waited, finally falling asleep as the sky started to lighten. He dreamed of Milliardo but his mind worked over Treize. He awoke alone, sticky and slimy. He looked around, pulling himself from bed, hips sore from the night before, like most of his nights. He made his way to the shower, almost worried about Treize, he never stayed out for more than a few hours.

WuFei showered, slowly allowing his muscles to relax and ease some of his pain. He let the water run over his back as his hands supported him against the tiles. He sighed, turning off the water, sure that all the soap was gone. He winced as he toweled off and dressed.

"Master?" he asked, looking around the house, calling out to the other man. He narrowed his eyes, thinking about every time that Treize had left him for someone else's arms but he always came back before morning to at least change and go to work. He looked outside, the jeep gone too. He was beginning to get worried, Treize had been acting weird the night before, finishing him and trying to do their pose again, he hadn't done that for almost two years. He sat on the couch, thinking of where he could be, the doorbell causing him to jump. "Who is it?" he called, making sure his hair was up before going to open the door, Milliardo standing there.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully, a bag in hand. "I brought some breakfast for you. I remembered that Duo brought you waffles while you were in the hospital and you liked them."

WuFei motioned for him to come in, the metal tag of his collar hidden underneath his sweater neck. "Treize is missing," he said, the other man going straight to the kitchen and setting the food on the table.

Milliardo sighed. "He called last night about three, him and one of my co-workers are holed up in some hotel. I had to set him up with someone, to keep up the lie," he said, taking the smaller body in his arms and dipping down to kiss the boy's cheek. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

WuFei relaxed into the touch, Milliardo's hand running from the base of his neck down to his lower back in soothing long strokes. "Milliardo…" he whispered, looking up into the ice blue eyes. He watched as the smile faded into a frown. He reached up to kiss Milliardo's lips lightly.

Milliardo smiled, pulling WuFei closer, noticing that he jerked in pain a few times. "He hit you again," he whispered, slipping his hands under the long sweater to rest on the jean clad hips.

WuFei didn't answer, he didn't want Milliardo to worry anymore than he had. "I'm fine," he said, pulling away, his ears picking up the roar of an engine. "Treize!"

Milliardo's eyes widened, taking WuFei's hand and leading him into the living room, sitting on the couch, WuFei standing in front of him a few feet away. "When he comes in I'll be asking you if you had seen him and that I just wanted to talk to him. I don't know what he'll say. I'll try to keep you out of as much trouble as possible." He gave a comforting smile. "Ok?"

WuFei nodded. He waited for the door to start to open, Milliardo firing questions off at him.

"So he's not here?" Milliardo asked, crossing his legs, resting his hands on them. "Well ok, I guess I'll be going then."

WuFei shook his head. "Sorry," he said, the door opening to show his lover a wreck. "Treize?" he asked, hurrying over to him, his shirt torn and his upper lip busted. "Are you ok?"

Milliardo turned. "Hey, what happened to you?" he asked, standing to help the older man sit down. "I know Otto couldn't have done that."

Treize sighed. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" he asked, looking over at WuFei then Milliardo. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see how the date went, I was told you called him last night instead."

"Well it wasn't as good as ours but it wasn't bad. He was defiantly as naïve as you were your first time," he said, resting his head back, covering his face with one hand. "Do you remember?"

Milliardo's eyes were wide, there were some things he didn't want WuFei to know and one was that Treize was his first real lover. "Treize…"

"I remember, you laid there so open and ready, you came four or five times. You were so tight," Treize said, voice softening, memory taking over.

Milliardo didn't say anything; his eyes adverted from WuFei who he knew was looking at him. He tried to say that he didn't want to remember before Treize started again, this time in detail.

"You moaned my name, you hair was spread out everywhere." He chuckled. "You even moaned for more, for it to be deeper. I bet you never told anyone that I was your first, at everything."

Milliardo felt tears start to build behind his lids. He looked up at WuFei the other boy's eyes downcast on the carpet.

WuFei didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't want to think of his lover and Milliardo together, knowing that was the reason he'd hated Milliardo for so long. He tried not to think of it, he tried not to envision everything that Treize was saying. He didn't want to see Milliardo underneath his lover, moaning his name, telling him he wanted him and only him.

"You were such a good lover. I loved you for a long time, even after you left."

WuFei's heart lurched, Treize had never said he loved him but he admitted openly that he'd loved Milliardo. He wanted to run, leave it all behind and fall into Duo's arms like he used to. Tears came to his eyes, Duo would never look at him again, not after what he'd said before.

Milliardo sighed. "I have to go. I just wanted to know about the date… I hope you and Otto go out again. Bye." He turned to WuFei, wanting to say goodbye but only noticing the pain in the onyx eyes. He turned and left, leaving WuFei standing there.

WuFei looked up, Treize sleeping there on the couch. He moved closer, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight. I… I… I love… you… even… if you never loved… me," he whispered, trying not to hiccup. He walked away knowing that he would never see Milliardo again, not after finding out.

-------------------------

(A/N): Well this chapter was rather dark, had a lot of adult themes but not too explicitly written. I finally know what I want to happen but I'm still working on the middle area. I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. I really don't have much to say, it's 3 AM now and I'm exhausted so this A/N has a lot less in it. The title is Pages by Three Doors Down, which made me go with the love letter idea, corny but effective for the purpose. Thanks for reading. Ja.

(A/N) 2: Well so I'm updating every week for a while until I run out of chapters or the story is finished. I have the insperation to start again so the chapters are just flying out no problem right now. I hope everyone isn't too upset that I've been slacking. So here we go. Next chapter next Saturday! Ja.

JacktheSinister_Jake theJust


End file.
